Dimension Ball Xtreme: TETB Era Season 2
by WarrenSpike500
Summary: Season 2: Dr. Yoki's Mega Android creation is unleashed, already killing Dr. Yoki herself, absorbing Lt. Sushi and killing John, it now sets it's sight on the other Androids. The only ones standing in it's way are the Saiyux-jins.
1. Ep21 Don't let Broly absorb the Androids

I don't own the Dragon Ball series. All characters, events, story ideas, etc. are copyrighted to their rightful owners. This story was only created for fun, and for fans of the show to enjoy reading.

**--------------------------------------**

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)**

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

**Season 1 Review:**

_Last time on Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of the Beginning Era –Season One-, the last descendents of Vegeta set out to find the Saiyux-jins. Who are too said to be the only ones able to stop the New Evil. After saving the Hybrid Human-Saiyux-jin brothers John and Joey from the Cheatter-jin; Ditozi. Dogeto and Rokan begun the training and searching for the other Saiyux-jins to form the 'Legendary Warriors' to face against the cousin of Frieza and Cooler; the terror of Zitoga. During the battle another Saiya-jin makes an appearance; Master Jean. With our heroes losing the battle, Joey uses the Full Power Ultimate Spirit Bomb against Zitoga to end the fight. But after two and half months of rest, Zitoga returns only to be stop by the super fusion of Vijay; the fusion of the twins Viji and Vijo, by Vijay's Vortex of this isn't enough to fully stop Zitoga, as he returns once again, this time as Steel Zitoga. After Rokan using his body as a shield for the remaining Legendary Warriors, Steel Zitoga is finally defeated with the Legendary Warriors' Special Attack. Skip five years later, the Legendary Warriors are reunited with the 1__st__ World Fighters' Tournament. Only for their fun to be put on hold when Androids to appear, and easily defeated by them too. Meanwhile the mastermind behind the creation of the Androids; Dr. Yoki of the XRR is killed when her 'Mega Android system' goes out of control. Now the Saiyux-jin Warren, cousin of John, Joey, and Brian, goes one on one with the Mega Android known as Broly while in the Super Saiyux-jin form, but will it be enough to stop this Android based on the Legendary Super Saiya-jin? _

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**The End of The Beginning Era**

**Mega Android Saga**

**Time: 04:40 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Somewhere in the city of New York**

**Episode 21 "Don't let Broly absorb the Androids?!"**

Warren shifts his body into a fighting stance, while the golden aura around him glows brighter. The screen moves upward showing a bird's eye view of Broly and Warren staring each other down. The rain continues to pure down on them, a few seconds pass by as a flash of lightning appears behind Broly, with that both warriors launch at each other with both of their fist connecting to their opponent's face. Warren quickly flips back onto his feet then speeds upward into the dark heavy clouds, followed after by Broly. Stopping a few inches just under the clouds, Warren brings both arms up-over his head as both hands flash a quick shade of sky blue, then he pushes both down fast sending out a shock wave of Ki at Broly. Broly raises one arm up to his face, as the shock wave hits him, pushing him back down a tiny bit. He moves his arm away from his face, just in time to see both fists from his opponent crashing down at his face.

Broly is then send spiraling down to the ground, Broly lands on his knees, while both of his hands presses the ground around him down into the earth. Broly's eyes move quickly upward at Warren, in just five seconds, he blasts back up, ramming his knee into the jaw of the teenage Saiyux-jin. Warren's head snaps back as blood spits out from his own mouth. Before he could recover, Broly grabs him by the hair and rams the teenager's face into his knee about ten times. "Hmph...You're nothing" Broly says in disgust as he holds Warren up a bit above him by the hair. Blood drops down Warren's face.

"Hehehe...cough, cough...nothing...huh...cough, cough...then how about this!" Warren quickly moves his right hand right into Broly's face as a bright silver light covers Broly's whole head and one-third of his upper body. "Spirit Energy Beam!" Broly's grip of Warren's hair loosens as Warren powers up for a quick movement knocking Broly away from him. Broly curses as he covers his face with his hands.

"You'll die for this!" Broly screams in anger. Warren appears behind Broly with a snap kick to his back, and then spins around in front of Broly with an elbow strike to Broly's chest. Broly back slaps Warren straight downward into the ground creating a fifty feet deep hole in the shape of Warren's body. The screen moves down into the hole, where Warren is lying.

"(_That wasn't part of the plan._..)" Warren says to himself as he tries to pick himself back up. The screen fades out to another location, as we see three familiar faces, staring at a computer screen in a huge room of machines and other computers, the only one intact and working out of everything else in the room.

"What the hell is this?" a female voice shouts in confusion and a hateful tone of voice after reading the info on the computer screen.

"Calm down, Number 80." Suju says in a calm voice. Number 80 looks toward Suju with a look saying 'How the fuck, can you be calm after reading that'. "Hmm...we have two choices," says Suju as he turns his head toward his Android counterparts; Number 80 and 100. "One, we can let this 'Mega Android' the doctor was building to absorb us or two, we can find the 'Mega Android' with the help of the Saiya-jins and their friends, destroy it." Both Number 80 and 100 look at each other for a few minutes of thinking, then both of them turn their attention back to Suju. Suju replies with a nod, and then presses a button on the keyboard, turning the computer screen off. "It's been settle, let's move now."

"Wait! Where would we find the 'Mega Android'?" Number 100 asks.

"The tournament building, where we first meet the Saiya-jins and their friends." answers Suju.

"You sure about that, Ju?" Number 80 asks the green hair Samurai Android.

"Hai! I saw the three youngest going over there to study the..." Suju's voice travels off as a look of horror appears on his face. "Shit! The parts of Number 70 and 60 are there!" Suju disappears in an intense, followed after by Number 80 and 100. The screen switches over toward the continuing battle between Warren and Broly. Broly's fist buries deep into the bark of the tree, as Warren slides to the left barely dodging the punch. Broly's eyes shifts toward Warren, as he forces the upper half of the tree right into Warren. Warren brings his arms up in front blocking out as most damage as possible. The forehead of Broly rams smack into Warren's forehead, causing Warren to stagger backwards dizzy. Broly moves his right hand back behind his body as a neo green glow flows around his hand.

"You're done!" Broly yells as he pushes the hand up against Warren's stomach causing a small explosion, pushing Warren backwards again, this continues after ten hits from the neo green Ki explosions. The screen slowly moves upward from the ground at Warren's feet, showing drips of blood falling down from the open wound at his stomach. "Why do you continue to STAND!" the anger of Broly's voice fuses into the quick hard punch connecting to Warren's half dry blood - half bloody face, sending the teenage Saiyux-jin across the ground into one of the bus stop benches. Warren slowly opens about one-fourth of his left eye to see a huge beam of energy coming straight at him. The screen spins upward showing the width of the explosion from the attack.

Broly's feet come in view as he slowly floats down toward the aftermath of his attack. "Show yourself, I know you're still alive!" Broly yells in rage as an almost yellow-golden aura flashes rapidly around his body, causing the dark clouds to apart enough for the rising sun to break through. Meanwhile in a dark alley, Brian stares up at Broly; with frighten eyes, as the unconscious Joey lays up against the wall.

"(_This can't be happening._)" Brian thinks to himself, as the aura around Broly flashes more, causing windows of the buildings around him to break.

"SHOW YOUR...!" Broly stops in mid sentence as he hears a familiar sound behind him. He turns his head, as his eyes widen in shock to see Warren back in normal form, right behind him in the Kamehameha stance.

"Right here, Brollicy breath! Eat the full strength of my signature attack!" Warren says almost cocky as the blue glow quickly switches to silver. "SPIRIT ENERGY BEAM!" The silver like Kamehameha smacks into Broly pushing him forward threw the air into about five buildings before forcing him to crash into the ground at the tournament ring hard. Warren lowers his arms as he floats down to the ground, landing on his feet while falling down on his knees, and then sits back on his knees breathing hard.

"(_Shit, that took up the rest of my energy._)" Warren says inside his mind as he looks toward where Broly should be at.

"Warren! You ok?" Brian asks his cousin as he runs-walks toward Warren dragging the still fainted Joey along behind him.

"What the! Why are you two still here?" Warren looks at them a bit angry.

"But..."

"Get out of here! It's not safe here at this time," Warren tells Brian, "Take Joey back to Rokan and Dogeto, I'll hold Broly off as much as I can...?" Warren's facial expression changes into a frighten look as he looks toward a strange green-blue glowing dome coming from where the tournament ring is.

"Fuck! We're too late!" Number 80 says in a piss-off voice as she, Number 100, and Suju land in front of the three Saiyux-jins. "What now Ju?"

"..." Suju just stares forward at the green-blue glowing dome.

"We fight!" a voice says behind the three Androids and three Saiyux-jins. All of them turn around to see Rokan, Dogeto, Jean, Joe, and Edens standing there. Suju nods his head, and then turns back toward the glowing dome to see a figure slowly walking toward them. Both Suju and Edens draw their swords as they stand side-by-side next to each other, staring forward ready to strike.

The screen closes in onto the shadow figure of Broly walking out of the glowing dome. Broly's hair is pushed back, growing down half the way to his waist. The hair has a dark blue glow to it, while his eyes give off a purple glint to them. His muscles have return back to normal human size; he still wears the same clothes, but all of the wounds, brushes, and blood on him have disappear. Broly looks toward the warriors; a sinister grin appears on his face.

"It seems I have some more victims." Broly says in an almost soft-scary smooth voice, "Hm? Ah! Android 50, 80, and 100. You surprise me for being here." Broly bows. "I thank you, for making it easier for me to find the rest of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are not here, for you to absorb us." Suju says while smiling a calm smile. Broly blinks, and then closes his eyes while the same grin stays on his face. As he brings his hand up to his face, pushing the hair over his eyes to the side, while tilting his head a bit back.

"Ahh...I see. I guess I have to..." Broly begins to say this as he disappears then reappears with his right arm out forward in between the space between Suju and Edens' heads. "...force you to merge with me." Both Suju and Edens' eyes widen in surprise, just as Broly closes his right hand into a fist. In the next minute, a force of invisible shock waves appear all over Suju and Edens' bodies, as both fighters start to spasms in mid-air. After a bit of the shock waves, thin cuts start appearing over the body of two fighters, as very tiny black Ki beams shoot out from inside the opening of the cuts. Both of them are sent flying side-ways a few twenty feet away from Broly.

Broly shifts his feet to face toward Suju. He begins walking toward the Samurai Android, while Edens runs up behind him. Edens twist his body in mid-air as he spins around lifting up the Wide Blade Sword with one arm; he brings the backside of the Wide Blade Sword to the neck of Broly. As the Wide Blade Sword pushes against Broly's neck, a force of Ki wraps around Broly pulling him right over the blade, instead of pushing him away. As Broly flips in the air before the front side of the Wide Blade Sword, Edens lets go of the sword with his right hand, letting the Wide Blade Sword to be pull toward Broly. He catches it in his left hand then moves his whole arm outward toward Broly, forcing a cut in the air by sending shock wave of slashes toward Broly.

The screen then turns black as lines of white flashes across the screen. The picture comes back into focus, showing the part where the blade and handle of Suju's Thin Blade Sword press up against Broly's left shoulder bone. The screen zooms onto Suju's eyes, as an evil glint appears in the pupils for a short second. At that same second, rapid shock wave slashes appear between Suju and Broly, sending Broly straight upward into the early morning sky. Edens nods to Suju, as both of them launch upward after Broly, as Broly opens his eyes, he sees an X-cross shock wave slash speeding toward him. He brings one arm outward in front of him, firing an invisible Ki Blast.

Broly stares down at Edens and Suju as the feet of a power-up Super Saiya-jin 2 Rokan comes downward on the back of the Android - Dead Saiya-jin's head. "You know its kinda embarrassing? When someone weaker then you tries to attack from above for a surprise and their attack doesn't finch the other person at all." Rokan's eyes widen in shock, as Rokan looks downward, the voice of Broly appears behind the Super Saiya-jin 2 warrior. "Also its embarrassing, when that person finds out that he is no match." Broly whispers into Rokan's ear just as he fires a neo green KI Blast to the back of Rokan's body. Rokan is sent crashing right on top of Edens and Suju.

"Agh! Edens you ok?" Rokan says while standing up. Edens sits up a few seconds later, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think so...um, Rokan? You're standing on Suju's face." Edens says while pointing to the green hair poking out from the rumble underneath Rokan's feet. Rokan looks down at his feet, then back at Edens, before blasting upward toward Broly, causing the rocks and dirt over Suju's face to move out of the way. A few seconds later, Suju sits up and looks over to Edens, with his face covered in black smoke and dust. "Heh, don't mind him, he's just pissed-off and he still sees you as an enemy." Edens tells the green hair Samurai Android, while sweat-dropping.

Broly floats to the left as Rokan's fist moves just pass the side of his face. He then buries his knee into Rokan's stomach. Spit flies out of the Super Saiya-jin 2's mouth. Rokan bares his teeth, as he twists his body to send a high half round house kick to the Android's face. Broly lowers the upper part of his body downward, causing the kick to miss its target. Broly follows the dodge with a counter attack as he brings his head upward across Rokan's jaw. As Rokan's head snaps back, Broly spins around, then back elbows Rokan in the face sending the Saiya-jin flying backwards.

"Ahh…it's so sad, to fight such a weakling." A disappointed Broly says as he pushes a large bang hanging over his left eye, behind his ear. With his eyes closed he snaps his fingers, creating a very tiny sparking speck of dark purple KI between his thumb and index finger. With a simple flick the tiny speck of KI speeds toward Rokan, like a bullet. The speck of KI burns straight through Rokan's right kneecap. A scream of agony can be heard from Rokan as he drops out of Super Saiya-jin 2 then Super Saiya-jin form, before returning to normal. Broly speed floats toward Rokan for a rushing close-line, but instead rushes into an upper kick from Dogeto. "Another weakling?" Broly says with his face looking upward to the clouds.

"Let's see what you'll say, after you face two 'weak' Saiya-jins!" Dogeto yells as he spreads his arms out, while Ki gathers into his hands. He then sends a volley after volley of rapid Ki blasts at the Android body of Broly, as soon as the cloud of smoke covers Broly, Dogeto quickly jump-floats back next to Rokan. Both of them begin the movements for the fusion. Not even half the way into the dance, Broly slams both of them by their faces into a building wall right behind them. He continues to rub their heads against the wall, as blood dips down the wall behind the two Saiya-jins. Both of their bodies slowly fall toward the ground, Broly then turn his head toward the other Androids, and grins with a creepy smile. The androids stare upward at Broly as they move into defense positions.

The screen then switches over toward where Brian looks behind a building a few blocks away from where the battle is going on. Warren leans against the wall, breathing with pain as he holds his ribs, blood can be seen slipping through between his fingers, while Joey lays on the ground beside him still out cold. A shadow comes in front of Warren, Warren looks up, and as a half painful smile appears on his face as he mumbles out words that can't be heard, just before the screen fades into darkness as it closes onto Warren's lip movements. Words on a black background appear on the screen.

_'Took you long enough to get here. Were you waiting in till everyone was beaten up, so you could enter in a bad-ass type way.'_

_'Come with me, all three of you. There's something I need to show you all, that'll help us out in this fight.'_

(Our heroes are in trouble! Not even the three androids are having any luck against this monster Android version of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. Who has appeared in front of Warren? What does this person have, that might help them out in this fight for survival against Broly? Find out next time on, Dimension Ball X-treme!)


	2. Episode 22 Enter Jrian

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)**

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**  
The End of The Beginning Era**

**  
Mega Android Saga**

**  
Time: 04:48 p.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Somewhere in the city of New York**

**Episode 22: Enter Jrian.**

"What took you so long, Master Jean?" Warren says while holding his bloody broken ribs.

"Never mind that now." Master Jean turns around. "Hurry, you and those two need to come with me right now." Warren and Brian blink in confusion.

"Hold up! Our friends are getting fucking owned by that creature back there and you want to leave?!" Warren shouts while barely holding himself up. Master Jean closes his eyes while letting out a long sigh before facing Warren again.

"No one here has the power to stop that creature at this time. We would need years of training to match up with its strength." Master Jean places a hand on Warren's shoulder while a green light glows around Warren. Warren feels all the pain in his body somewhat disappearing. "We don't have time to waste arguing. We need all the time in the chamber if we want to get back in time to help the others before it's too late."

"Now why didn't you say that at the beginning?" Warren picks up the still out cold Joey. "Let's go, Brian." The three then speeds away at ground level while masking their Ki from the others. Meanwhile Android 80 and 100 attack a dodging Broly with fury of punches and kicks. Joe appears above the Android Saiya-jin about to let loose a rain of energy beams, but gets back kicked by Broly threw a billboard. Broly shockwaves 80 and 100 away from him then catches the blades from Edens and Suju between his index and middle fingers.

"I can't figure it out. Both of you should know it's completely pointless to stop me with your weak strength." Broly's eyes move toward Edens, which causes a firework of explosion around Edens. Edens falls down on his knees breathing heavily. Broly then quickly tosses the Wide Blade up in the air then re-catches it and brings it slashing down across Edens' chest. The screen turns black and white behind Edens' back as a gust of blood shoots straight up out of Edens. "Now stay down in till I'm ready to kill you." Says Broly as he fires a Blaster Shot destroying the Wide Blade Sword, and then sending Edens flying backwards miles away. Broly then returns his attention to Suju. "I believe it's…" Suju unleashes a wave of Ki that kicks up a dust cloud in front of the Legendary Saiya-jin's eyes, letting Suju to get away from his reached.

"You all right, Suju?" 80 asked as she and 100 appear by Suju's side.

"Ahh…ahh…for now, yeah. This is worst then a thought." Suju stares at the dust cloud while thinking. (_If only I knew about this before, I wouldn't have left any traces of 60 and 70's bodies behind at all_).

The image switches over toward Warren, who is carrying Joey on his back, and Brian following behind Master Jean.

"Who would have known that an entrance to the Time Chamber would be on this version of Earth, heh?" Warren smiles while still trying to gasp it.

"There isn't one really. I was creating a portal able door to it from my travels. I only finish getting it to work sometime after our first meeting with those Androids." Master Jean tells Warren. "Also Jean's already entered it."

Warren's eyes widen. "You don't say huh?" Well what are we sight seeing here for? Let's get there and use this bastard chamber and save the world once again." Master Jean nods in agreement as the three pick up their speed.

We switch over to a white door in the middle of abandoned warehouse room. The door creaks open as bright light escapes threw the crack of the door. The image then fades back toward Dogeto and Broly fighting it out. Broly grabs Dogeto's right arm as he tosses him upward into the air while firing repeated Ki Bullets at Dogeto's elbows and knees. Dogeto screams in pain before phasing out and reappearing right in front of Broly firing a huge energy wave at him. The wave disappears showing a non-harmed Android version of the Legendary Saiya-jin.

"Why, why do you continue to fight as the weakling that you are?" The Legendary Saiya-jin says as he takes a step toward Dogeto. Dogeto eyes widen in terror as he stumbles backwards from Broly. Broly reaches out to grab Dogeto's head, but stops as a wave aftermath from Jean's attack passed over Broly's arm. Broly blinks then turns his attention toward Jean.

"It's time you and me go head to head!" Jean grins at the Android Saiya-jin. Broly pushes the bangs out of in front of his face to the side.

"Pointless. Why should I face one weakling, one on one?" Broly asks as he smacks Joe's surprised attack away from him.

"Well for one thing." Jean begins to take a powering up stance. "Warren wasn't the only one to reach the stage of Super Saiyux-jin." Broly raises an eyebrow as Jean begins the transformation power up to the Super Saiyux-jin level.

The others watch as Jean's hair turns a dark blond color and his brown eyes begin to form a dark green glint to them. Broly just stands there with a bored look as he stares at Jean's transformation.

"Was I supposed to be shaking in my boots or something?" Broly ask while giving out a loud yawn.

"Hehehe, nope." Jean gets into a fighting stance. "Of course that wouldn't be too bad also, but now I expect you to be fucking face first on the ground, son!" Jean phases out as he speeds toward the Legendary Saiya-jin with a snap knee to Broly's neck and jaw line. The blow knocks the Android off his feet. Jean then continues with a back fisted slap across Broly's face. Jean grabs hold of the necklace around the Android's neck to lift him up higher in the air. Jean then begins firing energy blasts one after another with the snap of the wrist.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse; Master Jean, Warren, Brian and Joey have finally arrived.

"See that white door in the middle by itself. That's the entrance to the chamber." Master says just as Joey begins to come too. "Ah, you're finally awake."

Joey looks around lost as he rubs the top of his head. "What happened? All I can remember is John yelling for me and Brian to leave then a bright light heading toward us and…and…" Joey blinks as he looks up toward the three others in front of him. "I can't remember what happened after that." Joey notices that one person is missing. "Where's John?"

Warren sighs as he lowers to Joey's height. "John's died, Joey."

Joey's eyes widen in horror. Warren and Brian begin to explain what happen that Joey can't seem to remember at all.

The image then switches back to the fight as we see Jean's face being slammed forcedly face first into the ground by Broly. "I believe you meant when you said 'You expected me to be in the ground face first', you were talking about yourself exactly." Broly cracks his neck back and forth sideways.

Broly then turns around pushing the bangs out of his eyes as he sets his sights on the three Androids once again. Suju brings his arm up to perform a skill, but stops when Rokan steps in front of the Samurai Android. "To tell the truth, I couldn't care less if you and the other asshole Androids got destroyed or absorbed, but since me and my brother already have enough trouble trying to defeat you machines just by yourselves. We don't need a monster version of all you merge together into one, to battle against." Rokan watches as Broly takes his time walking toward the other Androids.

Suju unsheathes his sword as he and 80 with 100 wait to see what Rokan's plan might be. Rokan rips the destroyed armor off of him, before taking a few deep breaths. "Joe! Edens!" Edens and Joe look over toward Rokan as they hold their bodies in pain. "Grab Dogeto and Jean now!" Pebbles and rocks start to bounce around Rokan. Edens and Joe only turn to look at each other for a quick second before running off toward Dogeto's and Jean's bodies. "Take them along with the Androids to our new training center."

"Wait, but wasn't this new center supposed to..." Joe begins to say before getting cut off by Rokan.

"No time for that! Master Jean, Dogeto and I will worry about that later on. Right now, we need to survive!" Rokan explains to Joe as Broly gets even closer toward them. "Once you get there, turn on the shields and Ki Blocker systems."

"The Ki Blocker system is finally running?" Edens asks in surprised. Suju begins to wonder what this 'Ki Blocker' system might be.

"Not exactly Edens. We haven't fully tested it out. So call this a one time test. No more time to talk! Get going now, all of you!" Rokan yells as the ground breaks apart and starts floating around him. Edens carries Jean on his back, while Suju helps Joe with Dogeto as 80 and 100 follow right behind them. As they leave the battle field as fast as they can.

"I hate having food on the go, it upsets my stomach." Broly says as he holds a hand out toward the escaping Androids. Rokan's eyes widen as an explosive dome of aura explains all out around him. Broly staggers backwards before blocking his vision with his arm. "Grr..." Broly grunts as he tries looking past Rokan's dome of aura. The aura finally dies down. Broly lowers the arm blocking his vision as he stares toward where the Androids used to be at. His vision radar not finding any traces turns his sights on Rokan instead. "Impressive light show, awhile back. I surely hope you don't think some light show can really end me, do you...weakling?" a sinister grin appears across the Legendary Saiya-jin's face.

The screen switches over to see Rokan standing there in Super Saiya-jin level two stage. "That depends on what light show it is." Rokan answers back to a chuckling Broly. "But this light show will more be...let's say 'keeping you in awe'. This is my first time actually performing this move."

Rokan removes his gloves then begins to take the boots off as he continues talking to a curious Broly. "This attack came to me, after Warren showed me this thing on the net that humans called 'Sprite Comics'. A very interesting thing to read. Can't remember the name this sprite comic was giving to it, something to do with a red hedgehog."

"Sounds like dinner to me." a smiling Broly says as he watches Rokan's movements closely. "This head-tss-pog you speak of."

"Well what do you know; the Legendary Super Saiya-jin has a sense of humor." Rokan lets out a single laugh as he starts to float off the ground. "Any way I pick up this skill from this sprite comic that the red hedgehog performs. You could say it's his strongest move." Rokan moves one arm straight out toward Broly with the hand in a cup clawed position. Rokan also brings one leg up in a knee striking position. A faint light glows around Rokan then slowly gets brighter, follow by a sound of a light bulb burning out as the light gets faint again. Each time it happens, it happens faster then the last time along with the light getting a brighter blue color each time.

"I hope this hurts a lot. Here we go!" Rokan shouts before the bright blue light shoots out toward Broly in an outline of Rokan's body. The light passes right threw the Saiya-jin Android, taking Broly's breathe away also. Broly gasps as he looks behind him to see the blue outline glowing version of Rokan floating there. Just as Broly sets his sights forward another light version of Rokan passes right threw him. The screen focuses on Broly's eye as the color in his pupil get's dimmer each time another light glowing version of Rokan passed threw him. The image moves away to show a circle type symbol of glowing light energy versions of Rokan floating right behind a white-out eyed heavily breathing Android version of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. The image continues to move back to show the real Rokan flashing a crimson color.

"Rokan's Royal Raging Explosive Blast!" Lines of light from the energy Rokans start moving back to the real Rokan's cup clawed hand. Rokan's eyes blank completely out white before giving out a loud battle yell as his crimson flashing body speeds straight toward Broly, following the pattern of the light lines his energy versions gave off. You couldn't see Rokan at all, just these series of flashes happening across and around Broly along with sounds of firecrackers going off all at once. Then a giant flash and the sound of bones being crushed can be heard, just as the screen fades out to another location.

We're back in the abandoned warehouse as Warren sits staring toward the close door that leads to the Time Chamber. Master Jean walks past, behind Warren talking on some type of device. Warren turns his head toward Master Jean after Master Jean finished talking on the device. "So how much longer for Joey and Brian, inside there?"

"Another ten minutes in till it's time for them to exit the chamber." Master Jean answers, just as the device he's holding starts to beep loudly. Master Jean stares at it before hitting a few buttons to turn the beeping off.

"What? What is?" asks Warren wondering if the beeping had to do with the chamber.

"Don't worry; those two in there are fine. This beeping was just telling me that the Ki Blocker in the new training center has been turned on." Master Jean says.

"Ki Blocker? New training center?" Warren asks having no clue what's going on. "What are you talking about?"

Master Jean places the device down. "I forgot you were staying by that girl's side during that time. Did you wonder why we turned the old training building into a tournament arena after the fight with Zitoga?" Master Jean looks toward Warren, who nods. "It's because we didn't want a repeat of last time. We didn't want others being dragged into the fights." Master Jean sighs before continuing. "Yet it didn't work to well. The shields couldn't keep up fully. Sure they kept the blasts from us hitting the people in the stands, but not even a percent could keep the Androids from destroying the stands." Master Jean stops and starts to think about something. "(_Could the reason behind it be because we set the shields to stand our powers and not outsiders?_)"

"Ah...Master Jean, you all right?" Warren looks concerned at Master Jean. Master Jean blinks then turns to walk toward a boarded up window.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just think I figure out the problem behind the shields at the arena failing. Let's worry about that another time... (_if there is one_)." Master Jean looks outside the boarded window, hearing the sounds of cars buzzing by in the off distance. "While the arena was being made, myself along with Rokan and Dogeto were setting a new place for us to use to train in and keep hidden from our enemies. If it called for it, like right with what's going on now, out there with this new Android."

"So the others are safe there! I can send my family...Niki." Warren gets excited, before Master Jean stops him.

"No! No, you can't. The shields there are stronger then at the arena, but they might not be enough to hold up against the new Android. Also this Ki Blocker system is to hide the Ki source from the outside of the place it's work into. The only way to know if there was someone in there of high Ki energy is with this device." Master Jean had walk back to where he placed the device down at. "Well that's what we're hoping for. We hadn't had the chance to test it out."

"So if this Ki Blocker system has just been turned on, then does this mean, Broly absorb more of the Androids?" Warren asks now wondering if this Time Chamber is any good anymore now.

"For our sakes, let's hope not." Master Jean says also wondering about the worst, right before the door to the chamber opens. "I believe it's time for these two to enter the picture." The screen switches over to show Brian and Joey standing out of the chamber.

"I thought I was going to lose it in there!" Brian explains.

"Shut the hell up!" Joey says pissed off. "You're a fucking retard, Brian." The two then start arguing with each other before Master Jean knocks them over the heads.

"Both of you quit it! You haven't forgotten what's going on out there, have you?" Master Jean stares at the two youngest hybrid Saiyux-jin fighters, wondering how they can be fighting like this while something worse is happening.

"Haven't forgotten, just this retard wont shut the..." Joey is cut off with another hit on the head. Joey stares draggers at Master Jean while covering his head.

"Can't you just put your stupid brother rivalry off in till another time? We need to stop these Androids, but mostly this new one that you two called 'Broly'. Before he merges with the other Androids." Master Jean looks down at Joey trying not to blast the kid. Joey looks off to the side and mumbles a 'fine' under his breath.

"Thank you!" Master Jean gives out a sigh. "Here's the plan, you two will fuse right now and head Broly off from us and the Androids."

"Why fuse now? Why not wait in till we find Broly?" Brian asks.

"True, but it seems like he knows about fusion. Rokan and Dogeto weren't half the way threw the dance when he came in and stopped it." Master Jean answers the question. Master Jean and Warren watch as Brian and Joey perform the routine of the Fusion Dance. Once it ended, a new figure appeared looking like a merge of the two into one new being.

"The ones known as Brian and Joey have exited! It's time for Jrian to enter now!" the fusion of the two says with a snap of the fingers.

"Good, good. Now here's what you need to do..." Master Jean starts to explain before Jrian steps on his head to jump out of the second floor open window.

"Don't worry ol'cornroll! Jrian gut's this all planned out." Jrian says with another snap of the fingers, as he disappears from the warehouse jumping on top of buildings, cars, signs, and people's heads toward the direction of Broly. The image switches back to Master Jean as the screen fades to black.

"Fuck it! I'm never working with those brats again!" The voice of Master Jean yells from the faded out image.

The image then reappears back at the battlefield as dead silence fills the air besides the loud howling of the wind. The screen focuses on two shadowy figures in the dust. The dust clears away to see the legs of Rokan and Broly, while on the ground between them is a puddle of blood. The legs of Rokan that were still floating falls quickly to the ground follow by the rest of his body. The screen moves upward to show Broly looking at a bloody hand with traces of bone fragments in the blood too.

"To think you'll be able to make me use this brutal skill of fighting again." Broly says as he steps over to Rokan's gloves and starts to use them to rub the blood off his hand. "Well you're right about it hurting a lot. Just too bad the hurting happen a lot more to you instead, Rokan Venji Vegeta-Briefs." Broly opens his eyes and turns to the left to see a new figure. "Those clothes, interesting. You're a fusion from the dance."

"Instead of having muscle brain? Wait! You're not all muscle. Damn, Jrian needs to think of a new intro for Jrian now." Jrian says with the snap of the fingers.

_Rokan has fallen to the Android known as Broly. Will the fusion of Brian and Joey have any luck of stopping Broly or will Jrian just waste the remaining 28 minutes of the fusion to think of a new intro for himself? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme!_


	3. Episode 23 Vijay returns

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)**

**Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dimension Ball X-treme**

**  
****The End of The Beginning Era****  
****  
****Mega Android Saga**

**Time: 2:20 a.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Destroyed City-New York  
****  
****Episode 23 "Vijay returns."****  
**  
The screen focuses on Broly looking toward the new figure who calls himself, Jrian. "That energy source, I know of it. You have that young boy's Ki, who went out of control when I killed that weakling." Broly says as he keeps a close eye on this fusion character. Knowing from his program it can be dangerous to fight against with its unique attacks and fighting style.

"Hey! No one calls Jrian's brother a weakling and escapes without a beat down!" Jrian snaps back with the snap of the fingers. "Jrian was going to give you Jrian's coolest intro of Jrian, but Jrian is too streamed right now to do that." Jrian moves his arms out to the sides with the palms of his hands facing behind him.

"Oh? Is that so?" Broly says as electricity flows around him as he prepares for whatever this Jrian character has in mind.

The ground rumbles under Jrian's feet, as we can see that Jrian's feet are moving at a fast rate in one place. Jrian then jumps forward at Broly as he brings his arms forward in front of himself with the backs of the hands touching each other.

"Rumble in the Wave!" Jrian shouts as he closes the hands into fists then slams them into the ground just a few feet from Broly. The ground rumbles in a wave pattern toward Broly, getting higher as it closes in. Broly narrows his eyes as the wall of the ground is right in front of him. Broly moves his right arm out in front of him, pointing at the wall. All of the electricity that was flowing around his body moves all around the right hand of his.

Something catches the Android Saiya-jin's attention as he turns his head to the left just to see Jrian blasting threw the wall a couple feet away.

"The wave was just for show, this is Jrian's real first attack!" Jrian brings his arms straight forward cross in an X position on top of each other as he starts snapping his fingers rapidly. A spark of energy starts to form in front of Jrian's hands. The spark sends out dust size sparks all across the wall and ground around Broly. Broly's eyes widen as the dust sparks cause a chain reaction of explosions, throwing rocks and etc. at Broly. Before he could notice it, a fist covered in pure energy slams across Broly's cheek that sends the Android flying backwards.

"How you like Jrian's Spark!" Jrian yells in victory with another snap of the fingers. The screen moves over to Broly who is lying on the ground staring at the sky. The picture closes in on closer of the Android's eyes as a series of numbers roll down it.

"I found you, Number 100." Broly whispers as his eyes completely glow red while the screen fades to another location.

We fade to the new training center that the Saiya-jins had in hidden. Jean is standing against a wall holding an ice pack to his face. Edens sits in a chair with the cut from the Wide Blade Sword bandaged up. Joe sits on the ground, Indian style with a couple of bandages across the arms and shoulder areas. While Dogeto stands next to the control panel for the Ki Blocker system, with bandages wrap around his forehead.

Suju sits up by a wall across the room, cleaning his Thin Blade Sword. Android 100 floats in the air Indian style. Android 80 walks around with her hands behind her as she looks around.

"Not bad. Way better then the dump Dr. Yoki called a lab." Android 80 says as she traces a finger across a table picking up some dust. "Needs some cleaning of course."

"Did you just say the name, Dr. Yoki?" Dogeto asks as he watches the dark skin girl Android.

"Yes, Dr. Yoki-sama, the grand-daughter of Dr. Gero-sama and daughter of Dr. Gero II-sama from that dimension you visited Dogeto-san." Suju answers Dogeto's question.

"The X-treme Red Ridden Army..." a shocked Dogeto whispers."When did she arrive here?" Dogeto looks to a now standing Suju.

"Forty years before you and your brother entered this world."

"She could had killed the Saiyux-jins' families all of these years!"

"Dr. Yoki-sama didn't know or care about the species known as the Saiyux-jins; she only wanted you and your brother."

"My brother? What does Rokan have to do with Dr. Yoki?"

"Sometime after you left, your brother showed up in Dr. Yoki-sama's dimension and stopped her first creation of robots."

Suju walks by the fridge as he continues to tell about Dr. Yoki's past. He tells how Dr. Yoki started taking dead warriors from other dimensions and begun her Mega Android program that merged the cyber parts of forty-five failed Androids with the DNA sample of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin from one of the dimensions she visited. Then Suju tells the heroes how Dr. Yoki planned to have them to defeat himself, 60, 70, 80, 100 and Lt. Sushi. This would let the Mega Android system to absorb them, completing its program at last. Then the Mega Android would then set out to destroy the two Saiya-jin brothers and anyone else connected to them.

"Yet you can see that didn't actually go all to her plan." Android 100 says scratching his body uncontrollable.

"Android 100, you got a virus or something?" Android 80 chuckles.

"Ha ha! Very funny big sister 80." 100 continue to scratch his right arm. "Agh! My body feels like it's on fire."

Dogeto starts pressing some buttons as a giant size mirror appears above Android 100 as a light beams down on him. "No need to panic. This system will just increase the close up of Number 100 to see what's going on inside him, which will appear on this screen." Dogeto nods over to the screen next to Jean. Suju walks toward the screen as the image closes in on Number 100's right arm. Suju notices the inner cyber wires are breaking away in tiny dots of energy.

"Big brother 50!" 100 screams in horror as a huge chunk breaks of his right arm and floats in the air. Suju turns around quickly to see chunks of Android 100's body break off of him. The others watch hopeless as 100 screams out in pain as his body continues breaking apart.

"What the fuck is going on with him!" Jean grabs Suju by his gi. "You bastards aren't trying to finish us off by self-destruction, huh?"

Suju slaps Jean's hands off his gi. "The idea of self-destruction isn't an option. We don't have that program into our systems. We're only created to fight you guys then be absorbed by...the Mega Android." Suju looks in horror at Android 100. "Shit! The Mega Android must have locked onto Android 100 during our escape."

"Destroy me!" 100 yells as a part of his rib section breaks off his body.

"You heard the kid." Dogeto says looking over to a nodding Suju and Android 80.

"This is fucking insane!" Edens says still not believing what's happening as he gets into position. The heroes and the Androids stand around Number 100 with their hands pointing right at the kid Android.

"Leave no traces, we can't have Broly absorbing anymore." Dogeto says as Ki energy gathers in front of every ones palms.

"On the count of five." Android 80 says.

"Five!" Joe's eyebrows narrow downward.

"Four!" Edens gulps loudly.

"Three!" Jean grinds his teeth.

"Two!" Dogeto blinks.

Just as Suju was about to shout the number one, a shockwave of energy from 100 knocks the others away against the wall and traps them as the broken off pieces of 100 fires upward threw the ceiling toward the Legendary Super Saiya-jin.

"We should have just fired, instead of counting down!" Jean yells as he tries moving.

"If we did, someone's blast would hit another." Android 80 says not believing Jean's staidness to the plan.

"Scared that my blast would hit you bitch?" Jean answers back cocky like.

"Say that again to my face asshole!" 80 snaps back at him.

"Come over so I can!" Jean snaps back at her.

"Shizukani! We have no time fighting among each other." Suju shouts then speaks calmly.

The screen switches back over to Jrian and Broly. As Jrian continues landing physical attacks one after another on the Saiya-jin Android. "Jrian thinks you need eye drops for those eyes." Jrian says pointing at Broly's glowing red eyes as he fires rapid Ki Blasts toward Broly. Smoke clouds form around Broly as the blasts hit him. Broly then looks upward at the sky as a huge evil smile appears on his face. He creates a Ki Dome type of shield around him and Jrian that stops Jrian's movements.

"Whoa! Jrian doesn't like this non-moving feeling." Jrian says. "At least let Jrian snap his fingers." Broly starts laughing uncontrollable as soon as the parts of Android 100 came in view above Broly's head. Once the parts enter inside the dome, they turned into pure energy that starts speeding all around the Legendary Super Saiya-jin.

"Jrian doesn't like this feeling either…snap of the fingers." Jrian says to himself out loud as the image zooms in onto Jrian's eye. The image then zooms out to show Master Jean starting at the Time Chamber door.

"Those brats only have ten minutes on the fusion left. They better not just standing around doing nothing against Broly." The screen switches back over to the battlefield again.

"Jrian feels like Jrian should be sneezing right now." Jrian says while wiggling his nose. "Snap of the fingers!"

Suju, 80, Edens, Jean, Joe and Dogeto appear just a mile away from the dome. Dogeto notices Rokan's lifeless body below him. Dogeto quickly flies down there, then turning his brother's body as he picks Rokan up. "Rokan!" Dogeto's eyes widen as he sees the completely crushed face of Rokan from Broly's attack. Dogeto steps back, away from the body. "No…no…no!" Dogeto closes his eyes while he grabs the sides of his head and starts shaking it back and forth.

The others noticed another figure in the dome. "Hey! New kid! Who are you?" Jean yells loudly down at the dome.

"Sure, tell the Mega Android we're right by him too fucking asshole!" Android 80 says rolling her eyes.

"You want to go at it right now, you bitch!" Jean growls as he glares at the female Android.

"Bring it on…ass~~hole." 80 said back.

"Someone up there to help Jrian with his non-moving feeling?" Jrian shouts back. "Snap of the fingers!"

Edens move past the two staring fools as he sets his sights on the new character. "Who are you? This is Edens, one of the Saiyux-jins!"

"Jrian is Jrian! But you know Jrian better as Brian and Joey." Jrian tells Edens. "Snap of the fingers!"

"Why does he say 'snap of the fingers'?" Joe blinks in confusion.

"That's because Jrian can't move to actually snap Jrian's fingers. So Jrian needs to say 'snap of the fingers' every time Jrian is done talking." Jrian tells Joe. "Snap of the fingers!"

Joe sweet drops at that. Suju puts a hand up to silence everyone as he continues staring toward the location of Broly. "The next stage is here." The dome phases away while Jrian falls to the ground.

"Ouchie!" Jrian said in pain while softly snapping his fingers. Suju and the others land around the fusion kid. As they wait for the next stage to the birth of the Mega Android to step forward. The screen moves over to the dust clouds as a figure walks out of it.

His violet hair is pushed back like it was hit by a giant hair blower and being electrocuted. His eyes have a cold green feel to them. Red line marks can be seen all across the body. He wears a very colorful and strange outfit.

"O~~h. Every body returned." Broly says in a very soft almost singing like voice. Jrian steps in front of Broly and points at him.

"That's the ugliest transformation stage Jrian ever saw. Jrian believes you should have stayed at your last stage." Jrian says with a snap of the fingers.

"O~~h. You just needed to say, I'll pla~~y with you cutie." The soft speaking Broly says placing a hand on his hip. Jrian's face turns red at Broly's remark. He then blasts straight toward Broly with a left downward punch. Broly gently steps backwards from the attack then moves in a liquid style, dodging every one of Jrian's attacks. Broly then hits him in the chest with the lower part of his palm. These attacks continued upward to the neck area. Broly's body bends backwards as his hands touched the floor, his left foot moves upward. The spiked on the shoe drags lightly up across Jrian's chest. As the tip of the shoe bumps against the under part of Jrian's jawbone line, a series of shockwaves sends the young fusion high into the air. Broly's body slowly disappears in a misty way.

Jrian barely opens his right eye just to see a spinning axe downward kick landing hard against his shoulder and upper chest area that sends Jrian speeding quickly to the ground. Broly follows his last attack with a huge energy blast that goes after the fusion kid. As the energy blast closes in on Jrian, a bright light covers the fusion. Brian and Joey fall out of the light and continue on a downward crash landing. Inches from the blast hitting the two young Saiyux-jins, the sky turns a violet/yellow cloudy color as time slows down. A crack in the air by Brian shows up as a shadowy figure slips out of it grabbing Brian and Joey out of the way of the blast.

Time returns back to normal with the blast creating a four feet hole in the ground. Broly's eyes move over to where the new visitor moved Brian and Joey to. Edens and Jean couldn't believe their eyes as they float over to the new guest.

The image spins around the character. Showing that he has a hair style closely to Vegitto, He wears an inner black gi, outer blue gi, and a fusion dance style vest. He wears the potara earrings that have two crimson rings around them. Baggy dark blue pants and the fusion dance style shoes along with black silver lined gloves.

"I sure came back at a good time." The new guest says looking at Suju and Android 80, then over to the shaking Dogeto kneeling by the dead Rokan, than finally setting his eyes on the strange person in the air.

"O~~h. What might you're part be in this lovely game?" Broly softly asks with a jingle in his voice.

"I'm the Saiyux-jin Super Fusion Warrior, known as Vijay." Vijay introduces himself then points his hand upward at Broly firing a series of tiny fire covered rings at the strange outfit wearing Android. "You're rage of destruction is finished Android Broly!"

The image fades out showing the tiny fire rings being highlighted in Broly's eyes as the words 'To be continued' appears on the screen.

_**A friend has returned! Will Vijay have the power to stop this Android monster or will Suju and Number 80 end up being absorbed too? Where actually has Vijay been these past three years? Find out next time on Season 2 of Dimension Ball X-treme: The End of The Beginning Era!**_


	4. Ep24 The Mega Android lives! Vijay falls

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: 2:20 a.m. Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Destroyed City-New York**

**Episode 24 "The Mega Android lives! Vijay falls."**

"Damn! We're happy to see you, Vijay." Edens says patting Vijay on the shoulder.

"What the hell son! You come back after three years, were the ladies in heaven stopping you?" Jean nudges Vijay in the ribs. Vijay chuckles to himself knowing he found the right dimensional world.

"No Jean, no ladies in heaven were stopping me from returning. Actually I wasn't dead at all." Vijay looks at Jean out the corner of his eye.

"But, Zitoga said he killed you!" Joe says toward the Super Fusion Warrior.

"Zitoga survived the Vortex of Fate?!" Vijay says while grabbing Joe by the shirt.

"More or less, he was robotic like, started calling himself Steel Zitoga." Joe answers Vijay's consumed question. Vijay sighs in relief as he lets go of Joe's shirt.

"I better explained the aftermath of the 'Vortex of Fate' technique, none of you guys saw. Both I and Zitoga were tossed in this wormhole that sucks away at your Ki source and non-stop shocking you. That what happened to me, but from what you said about Zitoga's return. Something more worst happen to him." Vijay begins to explain.

"Joey?" Brian whispers.

"What?" Joey says annoyed.

"Who's he?" Brian nods up to Vijay.

"How the hell, should I know?! I was dead when he showed up!" Joey answers annoyed.

"You need to take care of those anger issues." Brian says turning his attention to the rest of the super fusion's story.

Joey closes his eyes and thinks. "(Why couldn't he get himself lost inside the chamber?)"

"Zitoga must have ended up in a dimension world where a scientist found his either dead body or near dead body and repaired him into what you guys saw." Vijay makes a guess on how Zitoga had returned, back then.

"Who in their right mind would bring that bastard back to life?" asks Edens.

"Someone, who knew nothing about the terror of Zitoga," Vijay tells Edens before continuing. "For me, I landed in a whole other dimension world. After healing up, I found out the dimension world…lets call it 'Dimension Ancied' didn't have the tools to help me travel threw dimensions."

"So you used the Vortex of Fate to get back here, right Vijay?" Jean asks.

"To risky, after the pain I went threw the first time, plus what you said about Zitoga. The chances of the next trip threw the Vortex of Fate could highly killed me." Vijay answers. "So from now on, the Vortex of Fate is a no other choice last attack for me to use."

"Then how did you returned?" a curious Joe says toward Vijay.

"At first I wasn't sure if I was ever going too returned. I spent years in that dimension, before these two strangers arrived. Never gave out their names, one was dark skinned and wearing the fusion dance outfit. The other one was light skinned, wearing a black undershirt, a dark blue vest, dark blue jeans along with fingerless gloves and boots both shiny leather black. Plus his hair was spiked out everywhere." Vijay continues talking.

"They just handed me this weird remote thing and said it would help me to find this dimension again." Vijay notices that the crack still in the air he came out from as begun repairing itself. Vijay starts to gather up his Ki knowing once that crack is gone, the space around Broly would return to normal time speed.

"Suju you got any information on this new character?" Android 80 asks as she looks down toward Vijay.

"From what my program is saying, he's the Saiyux-jin that matched up perfectly with the Ice-jin known as Zitoga. Both of them disappeared in a wormhole, with only Zitoga at that time returning to the battle." Suju says.

"You sound disappointed Suju." Android 80 turns her eyes to the Android Samurai next to her.

"If the Mega Android system wasn't around, I believe this Saiyux-jin that they're calling Vijay could have given us the fight we needed to use our full power." Suju says closing his eyes.

"What and this Mega Android shit, isn't?" Android 80 says with her hands on his hips. Suju lifts his head upward to the sky above him as he opens his eyes again.

"Against the Mega Android system we can't get close to it, to take full affect of our full power." Suju notices that Vijay is gathering energy up slowly. "While against Vijay and his friends we could."

"I spent traveling threw dimensions for a good couple of years. Saw some strange stuff, like one place where two brothers are hunting down demons from hell, another one where people are catching these creatures inside tiny balls. Plus other stuff too, but in a certain dimension the device got broken. Seem at first that like I was trapped in another dimensional world once again, in till a doctor and some kid with a time machine car came along. This doctor helped rebuild the remote and added a time controller to it also. I finally ended in this dimension, but seven years in the future from now." Vijay keeps his eyes on Broly.

"Everything was destroyed. Have no idea what happen there, but I could sense this incredible evil Ki about half the way around the planet."

"You're saying Broly won?" Joe says with fear in his voice.

"No…the Ki didn't belong to our friend here." Vijay notices Broly's eyes had moved toward him.

"It was a whole different being, didn't stay around to see what it was. Used the time controller and took myself back right to now." Vijay says ending his story.

Time resets it's self to normal movement, the blast that Broly had fired finally hits the ground. Broly looks down at Vijay.

"O~~h, what might your part be in this lovely game?" Broly asks with a jingle in his voice.

"The Saiyux-jin Super Fusion Warrior known only as Vijay." Vijay introduces himself.

"Your rage of destruction ends Android Broly!" Vijay says firing tiny rings of Ki covered in fire toward Broly. Half way toward the Saiya-jin Android the rings start spinning around in a circle at one spot creating a huge ring of fire.

"I have been dying to try this attack on someone strong enough." Vijay grasps his hands together pointing toward the huge ring of fire. "Feel the heat of th…" Vijay notices a new Ki source getting stronger.

Just inches from Vijay's right, Dogeto blasts right past the Super Fusion Warrior toward Broly. The golden aura flashes angry around the new Super Saiya-jin level two form of Dogeto as he goes straight threw the ring of fire. Armor like fire appears somewhat around Dogeto has he lands a hard bone crushing punch to the Android Saiya-jin's face. Dogeto doesn't let the Mega Android system to recover as he continues an on-ending assault on Broly.

Dogeto then hits Broly with a double axe that sends the Saiya-jin Android downward threw the ring of fire. As Broly speeds toward the ground covered in fire, a purple energy beam follows after him. "Galic Gun!" Dogeto yells out the attack. The beam passes threw the ring of fire also but causes it to bend as it spirals around the beam.

"Fuck! Everyone move it now!!" Vijay shouts quickly grabbing the two young Human-Saiyux-jins and blasting away from Broly and the energy beam. Edens and Jean head off in the opposite direction from Vijay while Joe flies straight upward.

An explosion spreads across the ground when both Broly and Dogeto's Galic Gun covered in fire touched the ground. The after shockwaves knock the heroes off balance while Suju creates a golden shield in front of him and Number 80 that bounces the shockwaves off of it.

Over by the hospital, Niki looks around in surprised as the glass windows and mirrors scatter as the shockwaves passes threw the building causing the room Niki's in to shake for awhile. Meanwhile somewhere about 60 miles from the explosion, Warren is flying toward the others.

"(_Shit, Rokan's dead. Is that? It can't be…Vijay's Ki source? Looks like Dogeto reached leveled two of the Super Saiya-jin stage and from the after shock. I hope that latest attack damaged that Legendary Super Saiya-jin version of an Android bastard real good._)" Warren narrows his eyes as he picks up speed to reach the others as soon as possible.

Back at the battlefield, Dogeto has been firing rapid Ki Blasts down at Broly for the last couple of minutes. Broly finally opens his eyes then slowly gets back up on his feet while the Ki Blasts continue to rain down on him. He starts brushing off the dust on him. "O~~h, someone here likes to pl~~ay dirty. I can pl~~ay real nasty too." A giggling Broly says looking upward at Dogeto.

Before Dogeto knew it, Broly appeared right behind him. "O~~h, ready to pl~~ay hard sweetie?" Broly whispers into Dogeto's ear. Dogeto turns around to kick the freaky Android. Broly slips down just out of the reach of the kick. Broly attacks with a claw hand jab into Dogeto's gut. Blood spits out of Dogeto's mouth from Broly's attack. Broly then grabs Dogeto's head by the sides as a wave of raging Ki covers the Saiya-jin's whole head. Dogeto screams in pain from the attack. "O~~h, Nasty Wave." Broly sings as he lets go of Dogeto's head.

Dogeto falls backwards away from the Android. His eyes rolled back behind his head along with his whole face smoking. While Dogeto continues falling, Broly bends his body backwards in a crescent shape. Broly's body starts to spin in a wheel movement of that crescent shape. As the speed of Broly's spinning picks up, a flash of energy leaves from him heading toward Dogeto in the crescent shape. It passes threw Dogeto's left shoulder area. Dogeto's eyes widen as he looks to his left to see the whole arm up to the shoulder has been cut clean off.

"Aaagghh!!!" An ear-bleeding scream escapes from Dogeto's mouth. Dogeto hits the ground and continues yelling out in pain.

"Dogeto!" Joey looks on in horror as another crescent shape beam cuts threw Dogeto.

"It's all over…" Edens falls to his knees losing all hope. The screaming dies down from Dogeto as he passes away from blood lost due to the cut left arm and the large open deep cut in his chest. Broly finishes spinning around and looks down at his work.

"O~~h, I su~~re pl~~ay nasty." The soft speaking Android says.

"_**BROLY!"**_

The voice of Warren could be heard all around the area. Everyone begins looking around trying to find Warren's location. Broly feels a strong pain in his gut. As he lowers his eyes, he sees Warren in the Super Saiyux-jin form with his fist buried deep into Broly's stomach. Warren lifts his head up a bit to look the Android in the eyes. "Remember me?"

Warren turns the fist upside-down as it is still pressed up against Broly's stomach, he opens up the fist as a silver light appears in between Warren's hand and Broly's stomach. "Maybe this feeling will help you to remember!" Warren shouts as the silver light of energy sends the cursing Android far away from the battlefield. Warren takes a few deep breaths as he floats down near the dead bodies of Dogeto and Rokan. "So, I wasn't crazy. You're really here, Vijay." Warren says as Vijay walks up to him.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll explain everything of my disappearances and return to another time, "Vijay looks toward the direction of Warren's attack send Broly flying. "Just now isn't the right time."

"You got that right. I might have put almost everything into that Kame Punch Ha version of my Spirit Energy Beam, but it isn't enough to finish off this bastard of an Android." Warren says just as Jean, Edens, Joe, Joey and Brian show up around him and Vijay.

While above them, Suju stares at his bandaged arm. "Suju?" Android 80 looks over to the Samurai feeling like something terrible might be happening soon.

"I fought many battles." Suju says still looking at his bandaged arm.

"What are you getting at?" 80 ask hoping Suju isn't thinking of going up against the Mega Android by himself alone.

"There been battles for honor, greed, to protect loves. Even ones I'd been a shame of being apart of." Suju lowers his arm and looks over toward Number 80. "Yet...this one is new...for the first time ever I'm afraid."

80 open her mouth to speak, but finds out she can't find the right words. "Number 80…" Suju says calmly.

"Suju?" 80 looked at the Samurai with tears forming in her eyes. Suju places a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to take the Saiya-jins' friends to Dr. Yoki-san's lab."

"Wait! What about you? Tell me you're…!!" Suju puts one finger against her lips to quiet her.

"Sumimasen, I'll hold the Mega Android as long as I can." Suju takes off the string that held his hair in a ponytail. He then leaks a tiny bit of his Chi into the string before handing it to the female Android. 80 looks at the Chi glowing string before lifting her eyes back to Suju's eyes. "If my Chi fades away from this string, I want you to use the machine that Dr. Yoki-san used to find us, and take the Saiya-jins' friends also. Once you're in location code 71051-XPT25TX, have the one called Vijay to use his device to transfer all of you into another dimension right after."

"That location code, isn't that the dimension of the ancient Evilix-Yan's dead planet?" asks 80.

"Correct! The perfect place to trap the Mega Android onto," Suju then looks over to the Saiyux-jins below him. "Too think that we'll be using the place where the last pre-ancient Saiyux-jin warrior fought on, for us to stop this Mega Android."

"There has to be another way! Why do you have to stay back? That Saiyux-jin who sent the Mega Android flying in pain, gave all of us the time to escape together threw the doctor's machine!" a crying 80 shouts trying to stop Suju from doing what he has in plan.

"Taseira!" Suju says with an ordering voice. 80 just looked at Suju with wide teary eyes. She never heard Suju used that style of voice before even along with her real last name. "It has to be this way. Doshiyomonai, sumimasen Taseira-chan."

Suju turns around and starts floating down to the others. Suju then stops and closes his eyes. "You should yet him know. It'll eat away at you if you don't." Suju then reopens his eyes and continues floating down. Warren looks behind him to see the Samurai landing.

"Sumimasen for meeting like this all of sudden, Vijay-san." Suju greets the Super Fusion Warrior as he walks pass Warren, Joe, Joey and Brian.

"Huh?" Vijay looks at the Android wondering what is going on.

"We were hoping to fight you heroes with our full power. I was mostly looking toward the fight with you, Vijay-san. But it looks like that wont happen." Suju then walks up to Edens.

"Suju, the giver of swords. I'll say it again, if you weren't our enemy you would have make the greatest ally." Edens says smiling.

"Arigato Edens-san. During a different time we could have been allies." Suju quickly bows to the Saiyux-jins he holds in respect.

"Fucking asshole." Jean grabs the Samurai by his Gi and brings him nose to nose. "You're just going to leave that broken heart girl as you play the hero and face Broly alone?!" Jean points to the sad looking Taseira staring down at the string she holds onto tightly. "You're just wasting your life away for nothing idiot."

"Maybe I am a baka, but it must be done. As for Taseira-chan, our relationship isn't like that. I'm more like a big brother to her instead." Suju answers calmly to Jean.

"That still doesn't make it right." Jean says letting go of the Android.

"She was right; you do have some traits of him."

"Right about what? Traits of whom?" Jean watches as Suju walks pass him.

"That you remind Taseira-chan of the person she loves. The dimension version of you, the one you all know as Master Jean." Suju says giving them information about the black Saiya-jin they knew nothing about. Suju stands a couple of feet in front of them looking forward. His systems telling him that the Mega Android system is heading back this way, real angry now.

"Do me this flavor, everyone. Follow Taseira-chan to Dr. Yoki-san's lab. She'll tell you what's going to happen on the way there. Go now!" Suju says with his back to them. They look at each other then nodding in agreement before turning toward Android 80 who they all know now as Taseira. Taseira looks at the group of fighters that she and the other Androids was program to fight and destroy. Now here she is about to help them survive while the Android that gave her reason to live again, will highly die making sure she doesn't end up being absorbed.

Taseira with the Saiyux-jins and Joe begin heading away from Suju. Taseira takes one last look down at Suju, to see him holding his un-bandaged arm up in the air. A tiny smile shows up on her face. "(_Thank you, Suju. I'll never forget what you did for me._)"

Suju lowers his arm when Taseira and the Saiya-jin's friends were finally gone from his vision radar. He un-sheaths his sword, holds it out to the side with the bandaged arm. Places the hand of his other hand on top of his bandaged shoulder area. The hand glows a bright yellow as Suju moves the hand down across the bandaged arm to the hilt of the Thin Blade Sword. The bandages vaporize away while a rush of Chi around his no longer bandaged arm spreads all over his body.

Suju brings the sword upside-down in front of him while his other hand sits on top of the underside of the sword's handle. Two fingers, his index and middle are pointing upward as the thumb sits under the ring finger and rests on the pinky's knuckle. The look in his eyes changes from calmness to a killer instinct look. The Samurai Android launches forward in a spinning movement as he slashes his sword sending out a large wave of wind right at Broly who just showed up. Broly stops as the wind hits him hard. Before he can recover, Suju is already above him swinging his sword straight down. The sound of metal crashing can be heard. Broly has created these crimson shielded type blades from the red markings on his arms.

"Fighting someone on un-equal style Suju? I'm surprised with all the information my systems say about your pride and honor." the near full Mega Android speaks in a deeper voice now.

"Against a being like you, I must throw everything that I had lived by away, if I want to stand up to your power for even a minute." Suju answers Broly's question with a gruffer voice.

"Then let me help you by making that minute end quickly!" Broly moves his other crimson shield blade at the Samurai's chest. Suju flips to the right and counters with a side-upward slash, which Broly blocks easily with the shield part of his blade.

The screen switches over to the ocean as Taseira, Vijay, Jean, Joe, Joey, Brian and Edens blast right over it at full speed. "So let me get this straight on Suju's plan. He wants all of us to leave our dimensional world by using the dimension teleport machine this Dr. Yoki has at the lab you're taking us too. Then while in this dimension where an ancient Saiyux-jin fought his last battle against this disgusting horrible species now dead planet, you're going to raise your Android tracking become to lead the Mega Android into that dimension world as a trap. While using the remote device I have to escape into another dimensional world. Then randomly travel threw dimensions in till we find our way back to this dimensional world?" Vijay asks as he looks at the black female Android.

"Yes, only if the Chi that Suju placed in this string fades away completely." Taseira answers while looking at the string in her closed hand.

"I should've traveled back to the year when Zitoga returned as Steel Zitoga, instead of this year. (_Finally found my way back here at last and already I'm leaving it again?!_)" Vijay says shaking his head not believing this.

We switch back over to the fight between Suju and Broly as it continues on, as each other's attack is blocked by each other's blades. Suju then leaps into the air placing the handle of the sword in his mouth between the teeth. Both arms are placed out pointing downward at Broly, with the index and middle fingers crossed other each other.

"Fuyivi Sagiux style, number five. Art of Chi Stars!" Suju shouts the name of his technique threw the sword's handle and his teeth. Ninja throwing stars made out of Suju's Chi are launched downward at the Android Saiya-jin. Broly puts his arms in front of his face, using both of the crimson shields to block the Chi Stars. As Broly was in his blocking position, Suju had been placing his sword in three spaces around the Android Saiya-jin while performing hand signs. Suju then heads to the last location, placing the sword into the ground once again. He performs the last set of hand signs for the attack he setup. "Ushi, buta, usagi, ushi, ryuu…" Suju chants. Broly lowers his arms just in time to see pillar of lights shoot straight up from the three holes Suju created. The three pillars of lights expand toward the Mega Android trapping him inside a giant sized pillar light cage.

"Fool! This won't hold me." Broly says as he swings the right arm crimson shield blade at the cage. The Android's eyes widen in surprise as the blade had only created a spark. Broly growls in anger as he starts swinging the crimson shield blades wildly at the cage. Suju bites down on his right thumb drawing blood. The Samurai drags his thumb across the sword leaving a trail of blood down the middle. He turns the blade a certain angle before swinging it side ways toward Broly sending out swam of needles made from his blood.

"Fuyivi Saigux style, number fifteen. Art of Blood Needles." Suju says as the blood needles enter the pillar light cage and begin bouncing around slashing across Broly's skin every four seconds. "Fuyivi Saigux style, number seven. Art of Chi Cage." Suju whispers. After a while, Broly finally had enough as he explodes with power destroying the Chi Cage at last. He looks toward the Samurai with raged filled eyes before charging at Suju with a straight forward jab of the crimson shield blade. Suju barely gets his sword up in time to block the jab. Suju feels his arms going numb from the force of that attack.

"Why don't you be a good toy and stay turned off, so I can absorb you." Broly says as he fires a Blaster Shot with his hand. The beam hits the Samurai Android sending him flying backwards. Suju flips onto his feet and quickly leaps to the side dodging one of the crimson shield blades almost slashing him open. The two then vanish due to their speed. Only thing that can be seen is, flashes appearing in random spots along with the sword of metal crashing hard against each other. The screen switches to the warehouse as we zoomed in on the device that lies on top of the table. We see a clock counting downward, the numbers read seven hours, ten minutes and thirty-five seconds. The image moves to the Time Chamber door as the door opens a blinding light covers the screen. Out of the light two blades come down out of no where. Blood shoots up in the air as Suju screams in pain.

We're back at Suju and Broly's fight. Suju falls to one knee as blood flows out of the two deep cuts across his chest. Broly smiles as Suju's blood drips off of his crimson shield blades. "I'll say you sure are lucky. If you didn't turn your body backwards away from my blades at the last minute I would of hit the control center of your systems. Then the absorption would have been completed."

Suju closes his eyes as he stands up slowly. He sheaths the sword then places his hands in front of him in a certain hand sign. The Chi around him that has been flashing wildly starts to calm down like ripples in the water. A leaf from a near by tree is pulled off by a strong wind. Just as this leaf floats pass in front of Broly and Suju. Broly launches at the Samurai with his blades crossed in an X position in front of him. Suju then opens his eyes and begins running toward the Android Saiya-jin with his hands near the sword ready to un-sheath it at any second.

"(_Sumimasen Taseira-chan, looks like I can't protect you anymore. Lt. Sushi...onii-san, sumimasen for what happen to us ages ago. I was to steppe and jealous back then. You where the one who otou-san choice to teach the secret family jutsu of the Fuyivi Saigux style...not me. Yet I went and used the forbidden Art of Changed, to change otou-san's memory of teaching you it to me instead. Onegai let this last strike to account for yousha, otou-san and onii-san_.)" Suju says to himself while he un-sheaths the Thin Blade Sword just a foot between him and Broly. He swings the blade at the Mega Android while Broly uncrosses the blades as both of them pass each other and stand there, neither moving a muscle.

"Fuyivi Saigux style, secret style. Tiozi Fotiu Yizuya!" Suju calmly speaks the family's secret justu of the Fuyivi Saigux style. The crest of the Fuyivi family appears under Broly's feet. A powerful beam of Chi shoots out of it, covering Broly totally inside it. The beam dies down showing a smoking Broly falling face first to the floor. Suju closes his eyes and turns his head up to the sky as his body begins turning into sparks of tiny energy dots that float over to Broly's body that lies of the ground. "Arigato...onii-san and otou-san." Suju whispers as the screen moves downward as we see Suju dropping the Thin Blade Sword to the floor. The sword hits the ground with out any sound, we see in the reflection of the blade the last traced of Chi leaving the string Suju handed to Taseira.

A tear rolls down the black female Android's cheek as she lets the string slip between her fingers to the floor. The Legendary Warriors stand off to the side and watch as Taseira starts the Dimension Teleport system up. "_Starting Project: Warp Gate…searching…searching…searching…ERROR! ERROR!_" the computer yells as Taseira blinks in surprise, "_Life source of Dr. Yoki Yui Gero is no more. Deleting Project: Warp Gate, starting Project: Self-destruction in one minute_."

"No! You fucking bitch! What the fucking hell were you thinking when you set those commands?! God fucking damn it!" Taseira yells in hysterical as she rapidly hits random buttons on the keyboard in front of her, trying to stop the computer's commands it was given when Dr. Yoki was killed.

"_Ten seconds in till total self-destruction!_" the computer says as the warning lights start flashing all over the lab. The Legendary Warriors start flying away from the lab. Jean and Vijay grab Taseira as they blast quickly out of the lab, just as the countdown reached zero. Outside they all watch as the cavern sink into the ocean. They all float over to a forest area. Taseira drops to her knees and begins crying non stop into her hands. The Saiyux-jins look at each other wondering what now, the plan that Suju Saigux had set out as failed and with Broly just 10% away from reaching complete Mega Android form, how can they stop him this time.

"Vijay, where are you going?" Edens asks the super fusion warrior who had started floating away from the others.

"Find Master Jean, we're running out of time." Vijay says, "I'll try to soften up Broly." Vijay blasts away toward Broly's location.

"Wait! The Time Chamber!" Jean and Warren shout out at the same time.

"We can use the Legendary Warrior's Special Attack with the new power-up Master Jean's Dooms Day Blast to knock Broly inside the chamber!" Warren says looking over to Jean.

"Also destroying the entrance and exit of it, trapping the bastard inside for good!" Jean says looking over to Warren.

"What if he pulls a Majin Buu and escapes?! Then what happens! It's over…all of it, we're fucking finish!" A very puffy red-eye faced Taseira with tears flowing down her cheeks screams loudly back at the two Saiyux-jins. Jean looks at the female Android that always look at the world like a fun ride threw the city that now kneels on the ground hugging her shoulders tightly as tears flow down from her puffy red-eyes staring at the grass with a no more hope of living look in her eyes.

A crack forms in front of them as a bloody Vijay is sent flying out of it. Warren and the others quickly run over to Vijay. "Vijay! Are you all right?" Joe asks as Vijay coughs up blood before barely opening his eyes.

"He's too powerful, I couldn't last a minute against him." Vijay struggles to speak. Right at that second a large explosion appears miles off from them.

"I just felt Vijay's Ki disappear over there! But I can still feel it very faint right here?" Warren looks to where the smoke cloud from where the explosion came from then back over to the badly injured Vijay, who's trying to sit up next to Warren.

"He must have had used the time controller on his dimension remote to escape that explosion." Edens answers.

We switch over to the location of the explosion to see a tall figure covered in this demonic crimson armor that almost covers his all body. On his right arm is a large medieval shield with ax shape blades on the sides along with cannon that's hook into his veins and attach underneath the shield. On the left arm from the knuckles up to the elbow area is rolls of razor sharp three inch blades. The figure also wears giant size metal boots with heavy chains all around the ankles. The figure's hair is the same as before, but is pushed back more due to the helmet covering his face. Also the color of the hair has darkened a few shades. His eyes have narrow to almost slit like and glows a bright golden color.

"It's almost complete. Just one more to go." The figure steps over to where Suju's Thin Blade Sword lies on the ground. He picks it up with his left hand as a dark gooey liquid starts covering the sword and transforms it into a ragged larger shape sword. "Android 80. Data file number 71TOT25. Real Name: Taseira, Iy. Former Species: Saiya-jin. Former Age: 30. Location Dimension Number Founded: 517510ZYA-78JA2II4A. Code Name: Dimension Darkain Yetio. Is all I need to finish my complete system upgrade. Soon very soon Android 80 you'll be apart of the Mega Android." The Mega Android says out loud as he flies straight toward the energy source of the Legendary Warriors knowing that #80 will be around near them.

_**Suju had given everything to stop the Mega Android. Yet even with the after life help from his father and own brother wasn't enough to completely end this battle. Now with Rokan and Dogeto dead and Vijay badly injured. Our heroes must find a way to protect Iy Taseira; Android 80 from being absorbed by the Mega Android at all costs. Will the Mega Android be completed? Can the Saiyux-jins stop him when Rokan, Dogeto, Vijay or even Suju couldn't? Also where is Master Jean?**_

_The screen switches to the device in the warehouse showing the countdown that now reads: 4 hours 8 minutes and 5 seconds._

_**Will he make it back in time at all to help the others and will his training even be enough to go against the 90% completed Mega Android? Find out next time on Dimension Ball X-treme! Episode Twenty-five!**_


	5. Ep25 I wont let you suffer anymore, Iy

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: 09:34am Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Destroyed City-NY/Forest-Near by Dr. Yoki's lab**

**Episode 25 "I won't let you suffer anymore, Iy."**

Thirty seconds earlier, we see Vijay just reaching the location of the Mega Android. Vijay notices Suju's sword lying on the ground but no source of the Samurai Android anywhere. He then feels an increase of evil Ki just farther up ahead from him. He looks forward as he sees the Mega Android.

(_"Just looking at his outfit is scary enough, but his power is even more."_) Vijay says above a whisper as the Mega Android turns toward him. The Mega Android looks toward Vijay as he points his right arm toward him. The cannon hook under the shield heats up as a dark green beam fires out of it straight toward Vijay. Vijay's eyes widen at the speed of the beam. Vijay reaches to his belt as he hits the button of the time control on the dimension remote just as the beam hit him.

The Mega Android lowers his arm as he searches his data log for the information on the last Android he needs to absorb to complete his transformation. "Iy Taseira; Android 80. You're the last one left for me to be completed." The Mega Android says as he heads toward the energy source of the Saiyux-jins grabbing Suju's sword along the way, transforming it into a ragged larger version.

Meanwhile back at the forest area. Edens and Joe help the badly injured Vijay to his feet. "What now? Do we continue with the plan of trapping the Mega Android inside the Time Chamber?" Edens asks the others.

"No! *_coughing up blood*_ It's too late for that." Vijay struggles to say as he cuts off Jean from talking. "After seeing the speed of his attack, we won't make it in time to reach the Time Chamber." Vijay looks at the others before asking the next question. "No one has sense Master Jean's Ki, have they?"

The others look around at each other, before agreeing that none of them can feel Master Jean's Ki. "Even if we did get to the warehouse in time. We can't just send the Mega Android inside the chamber while Master Jean's still inside it." Warren says.

"What about your dimension remote, Vijay?" Joe asks looking to his right at the Super Fusion Warrior. Vijay coughs up more blood before answering Joe.

"It's no good. Sure we could easily escape into another dimension, but the hole stays open for awhile before closing." Vijay says.

"See, what I told you all. It's all over!" a shaking Iy Taseira says hugging her knees closed to her chest.

"Not yet, there's one final plan to use." Vijay says looking toward the female Android then to the others. "Plan type Vortex of Fate!"

"Are you fucking insane! You just said earlier before that using that move again could kill you." Jean yells at the Super Fusion Warrior. "Plus the damage you are in right now, that could really happen!"

"Jean…there's no other way." Vijay says as he moves away from Edens and Joe. He struggles to stay up as he begins powering up for the Vortex of Fate. "I need some time to get this attack ready."

Warren nods toward Vijay before looking at the others. Everyone else nods as they know Warren is planning on using the Legendary Warriors' Special Attack to hold the Mega Android in place just long enough for Vijay to use the Vortex of Fate on the Mega Android. A loud crash can be heard as Brian and Joey looks toward Iy's location just to see the Mega Android standing right next to the female Android.

"There you are Android 80 aka Iy Taseira." The Mega Android says as he picks her up by the hair. Jean launches right at the Mega Android punching him in the side of the face. The Mega Android doesn't even flinch from the attack. He continues looking at Iy's teary face. "It's time to end this, but first let me end the life of this annoying bug." The Mega Android says dropping the female Android as he turns his face at Jean. Jean blasts backwards from the Mega Android while Joe and Edens move toward the Mega Android both firing an energy beam at him. The beams bounce off of the shield as the Mega Android takes out the ragged sword and swings it straight down, sending out a large gust of Ki Blasts in between Edens and Joe toward Jean. Jean tries moving to the side but gets nailed by the attack. His body then bounces across the ground before hitting a large tree stump.

Edens and Joe looks back toward Jean, before turning their attention back to the Mega Android just in time as both of them gets hit by a strong spinning tackle from the Mega Android. Edens and Joe are sent flying to the sides as the Mega Android moves toward Jean. Warren flies after the Mega Android in Super Saiyux-jin mode. Jean looks up as he sees the Mega Android blocking Warren's spinning side-way kick with the left axe blade on his shield. A golden aura appears around Jean as he runs toward the Mega Android turning Super Saiyux-jin. "Take this fucking bastard!" Jean shouts putting his index and middle fingers up near his forehead. Jean uses the Shunkan Idou, teleporting behind the Mega Android firing the Mitoca at the back of the Mega Android's head. Jean then teleports both himself and Warren away, from the Mega Android.

The Mega Android quickly turns around smacking the two young hybrid Saiyux-jins with one hit of his left arm. Brian and Joey crashed into a rock before passing out. Edens begins firing rapid Ki Blasts at the Mega Android while Joe floats above the Mega Android sending down waves of Ki one after another down on top of the Mega Android. The Mega Android just stands there as the attacks bounce off his armor. He looks up at Joe as he fires thin beams from his eyes. The beams go straight threw Joe's hands. Joe screams in pain as he looks down at the thin cut on the front and back of his hands where the beams passed threw. Joe then is hit by this wire type net, that traps him inside it against a tree. The opening on the Mega Android's left shoulder area of his armor closes. He then charges at Edens with an uppercut as the razor blades on his left arm opens up Edens' wound again. Before Edens is sent flying, he is tossed toward Warren.

"Spirit En…Shit!" Warren curses as he cancels the Spirit Energy Beam to catch Edens. He then looks up to see a dark green Ki Blast right in front of him. Vijay watches as the KO'ed bodies of Warren and Edens fall out of the after blast smoke cloud.

"(_Damn it! I still need a couple more minutes._)" Vijay says to himself as he tries powering up the energy for the Vortex of Fate faster.

"I thought I killed you?" the Mega Android says just behind the Super Fusion Warrior. Vijay's eyes widen not even noticing that the Mega Android appeared behind him. He then falls forward to the ground as blood spurts out from his back. The Mega Android stands there with the ragged sword out.

The Mega Android looks over toward Iy to see Jean standing in front of her. Sweat flows down Jean's face, as he looks around at his fallen teammates. He then glances back at Iy before setting his slights on the Mega Android again.

"Hey Iy…" Jean says toward the female black Android. Iy lifts up her head as she blinks looking at Jean threw teary eyes. "While I keep the Mega Android's attention toward me, sneak over to Vijay and grab that dimension remote. Then as soon as you got it, get far away from us before using it."

Iy looks at the Saiyux-jin in front of her before looking over toward Vijay's body. Jean then launches right toward the Mega Android with a battle cry. The Mega Android points the cannon at the Saiyux-jin teenager. Jean slips into a baseball slide as he dodges the beam. He then kicks his legs up hitting the underneath of the cannon and shield, forcing it to point upward changing the movement of the beam. He then flips over the swing of the ragged blade as he kicks the Mega Android hard in the face.

The Mega Android glows a bright orange as needle shape Ki Blasts fire all out of his armor. Jean flies backwards with his arms crossed in front of him trying to block out most of the damage. As soon as the attack dies down, Jean is then hit in the guts by the ragged blade, which the Mega Android threw right at him. Jean coughs up blood as he looks at the blade sticking in his stomach. A gooey liquid leaves the sword into Jean's body. The ragged sword then transforms back into the Thin Blade Sword before falling out of the wound on Jean's stomach to the ground.

Jean then feels the air from his lungs getting tighter before falling unconscious to the dirt ground. The dark gooey liquid leaves Jean's body threw the eyes before vaporizing away. During all of that, Iy had grabbed the dimension remote from Vijay's body. She closes her eyes as she blasts straight forward into the sky. Iy opens her eyes when she felt ramming into something hard. Right in front of her was the Mega Android, before she could let out a crying 'no' the Mega Android grabs her inside a powerful bear hug. Small openings all over the armor appear as wires shoot out of them and attached themselves into the female Android's skin.

Iy's head snaps back as a surge of Ki cover her completely while she screams out in an ear screeching sound. The Ki that is covering Iy's body begins flowing across the wires back to the armor around the Mega Android. Iy continues to scream as we zoom out to see everything. Showing the bodies of Brian and Joey lying up against or on top of a large rock, farther to the left of them is Joe who is watching helpless behind the wired net that's attached to a tree. The image then moves to the right and downward that way to show both Warren and Edens trying to find the strength to get back up. To the left a few yards from them is the body of Vijay then just past him is Jean lying of the ground. Jean's almost faded eyes are looking upward to where the Mega Android holds the female black Android inside a powerful bear hug.

"(_Damn it! Damn it! Where the hell are you? Can't you see we need your help bastard! Rokan is dead! Dogeto is dead! One of Warren's own cousin is dead! Hell you asshole, are you waiting in till we're all dead?! Fucking asshole, save her! Save the one person who cares the most about you!_)" Jean coughs up blood as he struggles to lift the shoulder and head area of his body up off the ground. "_HELP HER MASTER JEAN! HELP THE ONE PERSON WHO LOVED YOU THE MOST! HELP IY TASEIRA!!_"

At that very second a dragon's roar could be heard as a gulp of fire in the shape of a dragon's head passes right in front of the Mega Android. Behind his slit glowing golden eyes, the Mega Android watches as this fiery head of a dragon grabs Iy and also breaks a few huge chunks off of his armor.

Iy slowly opens her eyes as she looks up at the person who saved her. Tears begin flowing down her cheeks once more. "I...is…is…it really you?"

"It's me, Iy. I'm here." Master Jean answers her.

Iy looks up at Master Jean. His hair no longer in corn rolls is now spread out in a wild like afro. His clothes are torn up while is body is covered in scars. Iy watches as tears start rolling down the corners of his eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry! Again I couldn't save you!" Master Jean begins bawling with the tears he has been holding back all these years finally give away. "I did nothing when my own brother…brother…he…" His mind begins to bring back flashes of his nightmare past. "I did nothing…Iy, nothing…I just left you there with him and let him continue doing…nothing…I did nothing to stop it."

Iy's remembers that day clearly, no matter how much she would like to forget it all. She remembers the pain and every single detail. Iy then notices something, she can feel her energy source disappearing. She knew what that meant, and knew that she only has a tiny bit of time left to tell him. The tears in Master Jean's eyes stop as he notices the hand Iy had lifted up to touch the side of his face has begun vaporizing away into tiny specks. He doesn't bother to see where the specks are floating toward, he already knows by looking into Iy's eyes. The Mega Android is absorbing her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"(_Again!_)" He thought, again he watches as something horrible happens to the one person he loves the most, and he can't stop it. He didn't have the courage to stop what happen in the past that day and here right now, he can't stop this, not because of lack of courage but because he's to powerless to stop it. He knows it, she knows it, and the Mega Android knows it too.

"I forgive you." Master Jean hears her starting to speak.

"But I did nothing to help…!" he started to say before the hand that was resting on the side of his face is now covering his mouth. His eyes move to it to see that half of it is already gone.

"I forgave you a long time ago. So stop beating your self up on it…it's ya brother I'll never forgive." Iy says looking in the eyes of the Saiya-jin in front of her. "Before I'm completely absorbed, please let me have one final kiss from the Saiya-jin kid that I felled in love with the first time."

Master Jean lowers his head closer to hers as both of their lips touched each other. Both of them stayed in that single position threw out the whole time as Iy continues to be absorbed into the Mega Android just 300 feet above them. As the last speck of Iy's life source moves away from Master Jean's lips upward toward the Mega Android. Master Jean slowly stands up with his eyes closed.

"(_I let you suffer too many times, but not this time Iy. I'm not going to let you suffer as being apart of this Mega Android._)" The eyelids of Master Jean begin to open up. As the screen moves in closer to his face we see that his eyes are a completely blue-green color. "Leave everything to me…I wont let you suffer anymore, Iy." The words 'To Be Continued' appears at the bottom of the screen underneath Master Jean's eyes just before the images fades out to the ending credits.

_**It has finally happen. The one thing our heroes had been trying to stop these past seven episodes. The complete form of the Mega Android has appear, what monstrous power does this Android with the DNA of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin inside it now holds? Will Master Jean be able to stop this Mega Android all by himself? Find out next time on part 1 of 3 of an all out battle between Master Jean and the Mega Android on Dimension Ball X-treme!**_


	6. Ep26 The final battle begins Part 1of3

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: 02:02pm Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Forest-Near by Dr. Yoki's lab**

**Episode 26 "The final battle begins. The true force of Master Jean."**

The screen start off with a back view of Master Jean, the image passes over him heading up toward the Mega Android in the sky. The armor around the Mega Android falls piece by piece to the ground below him. Once the last piece of the armor falls off the Mega Android's body, we see that his hair is like normal form Broly; the color is black with violet highlights. A huge diamond merged inside his forehead. His cold emotionless golden eyes burn brightly as they stare downward at Master Jean. He wears two earrings, one on each ear; the left one has the letters XRR and the right one has the letters MA. He has one long pointy tooth that sticks out over his lower lip and only wears a plain white loose pair of pants. His chest, arms, hands and feet are completely bear.

The screen then moves around to face Master Jean who stands there in Super Saiya-jin mode. His golden yellow aura is calmly flowing around him as he stares up at the Mega Android. Neither says a word, they just stand there staring at each other as the Mega Android floats to the ground. Both of them walk up to each other and stop just two feet in front of each other.

"You are the only one left to fight, aren't you?" the Mega Android says looking down at Master Jean.

"That's correct. It's just you and me." Master Jean says looking up at the Mega Android.

Master Jean starts the fight off first as he punches the Mega Android in the face. The Mega Android is push back from the impact. Master Jean then launches forward at the Mega Android with a fury of punches as each makes contact with the Mega Android that pushes him more and more backwards. The Mega Android then grabs Master Jean's arm and kneels him in the guts.

Master Jean splits out saliva from the hit. Before he could catch his breath, the Mega Android follows up with a jawbreaker upper cut that sends the black Super Saiya-jin into the sky. The Mega Android follows Master Jean and hits him with a head butt to the ribs.

"BLE---ACK!" Master Jean coughs up blood. Master Jean then brings two fists down at the Mega Android's back, but misses as the Mega Android phases to the left side of the black Super Saiya-jin with a clothesline. That sends Master Jean speeding threw trees before crashing into a small stream. The ground around the stream breaks apart as Master Jean blasts back toward the Mega Android.

Both of their fists touch each other as the ground around them breaks apart as their Ki creates a dome shape shield of energy around them. Both of them jump back and begin phasing in and out everywhere as they throw a series of melee attacks at each other. Neither of them dodging or blocking the other's attack. Master Jean lands a roundhouse kick that sends the Mega Android into a near by broken down tree. The forest animals quickly run away deeper into the forest. Mega Android watches as Master Jean fires an energy beam down at him. The beam hits the ground causing a tiny mushroom cloud in the sky. Master Jean sees that the Mega Android is starting to stand up inside the dust and smoke.

"Ahh…HA!!" Master Jean takes in a deep breath of air before yelling as he sends rapid energy blasts down at the Mega Android. Master Jean then finishes it off with a huge Ki Bomb. Master Jean breathes heavy for a few seconds then freezes in horror as he hears the Mega Android laughing insanely.

"Hehehehaha! Unbelievable! This power is too great!" the Mega Android stands there with the palms of his hands pointing upward as he laughs insane like with his whole upper body shaking too.

"What kind of monster are we up against?" Edens asks with one hand over his open wound.

"One that shouldn't had been brought back to life." Warren answers.

The Mega Android disappears then reappears with his knee buried in Master Jean's guts forcing his back to pushed-out. Master Jean gasps for air then is send flying across the ground from a back elbow strike. The Mega Android runs along side the black Super Saiya-jin and starts a combo of melee attacks on Master Jean, before ending it with a Biv Glez. Master Jean flips onto one knee and stares at the Mega Android, blood rolling down from a cut above his right eye.

"Don't hold out on me, I know…hm?" the Mega Android looks away from Master Jean at a couple of fighter jets heading his way.

_**THIS IS THE AIR FORCE! WE ADVISED THAT ALL OF YOU TO SURRENDER! ON THE OTHER HAND, WE WILL BE FORCE TO TAKE ACTION! WE REPEAT…**_

An echo like voice from one of the jets booms across the forest. Meanwhile Warren, Edens, Joe and Jean are yelling up at the fighter jets trying to tell them to get out of here. Just as the loud booming echo voice is about to repeat its warning, one of the jets disappears after being completely vaporized. Master Jean snaps his vision from the jets back to the Mega Android, to see him standing there laughing.

"How about a little game," Mega Android stands there as nine Vaporizing Kis float above him. "How many can you save? These Saiyux-jins and the human or those annoying flies in the sky or none of them!" Mega Android lets out an insane laugh as bullets from the jets begin firing down at the forest around the heroes and the Mega Android.

"Wait! Stop it leave everyone else out of the fight!" Master Jean yells at the Mega Android.

"Let the Vaporizing Game begin! Bwahaha!" Mega Android laughs louder as the nine Vaporizing Kis head toward the fighter jets, Warren, Edens, Jean, Joe, Joey, Brian and Vijay.

"_AAGGHH!! I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY FRIENDS!_" Master Jean lets out an earth-rumbling roar, as his body is cover in a wall of fire that lets out a dragon roar as the fire turns into a huge flaming dragonhead, which speeds all around the forest in front of the Vaporizing Kis.

The screen moves upward to show a bird's eye view of the forest after the Vaporizing Kis vaporized most of it. We then move downward to see the Mega Android turning around with a smile on his face. "My, my. How interesting, you were able to save all of them." Mega Android smiles toward Master Jean who stands about 20 feet away in Super Saiya-jin level two mode, while the pilots from the fighter jets along with Vijay, Warren, Edens, Jean, Brian, Joe and Joey are sitting on the ground behind Master Jean.

_**The battle between Master Jean and the Mega Android has just gotten underway. How will Master Jean hold up against the Mega Android in Super Saiya-jin level two or does he need to go up another level? Find out next time on part 2 of the all out battle between Master Jean and the Mega Android on Dimension Ball X-treme!!**_


	7. Ep27 SSJ3, full strength! Part 2 of 3

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: 02:22pm Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Forest-Near by Dr. Yoki's lab**

**Episode 27 "Super Saiya-jin 3, full strength! The true force of Master Jean."**

Master Jean stares toward the Mega Android as the power from the Super Saiya-jin level two form flows wildly around him. The Mega Android's grin widens across his face. "So, we're starting round two. I'm guessing." The Mega Android says as he begins walking toward the others. The rest of the Legendary Warriors' start getting into defense positions, before Master Jean puts an arm out in front of them, telling them to stop and leave it to him.

"Round two, you say? What? Wasn't round one not to your liking?" Master Jean asks the Mega Android as he walks toward the Mega Android.

"Oh, it was to my liking a lot. It only started to get boring half the way threw. You don't mind keeping this round a bit more excited, would you? The Mega Android said as he stops just in front of the black Saiya-jin.

"I'll try to keep it excited, no problem." A grinning Master Jean says.

Both of them stare and smile at each other for a couple of seconds, before Master Jean hits the Mega Android with a two handed Kiai. That sends the Mega Android flying backwards. Master Jean follows up with a series of punches to the face and gut of the Mega Android. A roundhouse kick sends the Mega Android crashing into a nearby tree stump.

The Mega Android stands back up, only to be hit by a huge wave of Ki. The Mega Android walks out of the wave without a scratch. Master Jean's eyes widen as sees the Mega Android's unharmed body moving quickly toward him. The ground breaks apart as the Mega Android rushes right into Master Jean's jawbone with a shoulder tackle. Blood flies out of the black Saiya-jin's mouth. Master Jean then is sent upward from a knee strike.

"You're a disappointment." The Mega Android says in a low voice just above Master Jean as he sends the Super Saiya-jin level two hero crashing back down to Earth with a Blaster Shot.

The screen switches to somewhere out in space, as a warp-hole appears out of nowhere with a spaceship slowly coming out of it. The screen moves back down to Earth, where the Mega Android stands right over the lying down Master Jean, firing repeated Ki Bullets at him.

"Master Jean!" a reawaken Brian yells in fear as he sees the assault on the black Saiya-jin continues.

"Damn it!" a frustrated Jean punches the floor in front of him. "There's got to be something to change the way of this fight!"

"There might be one thing we can do." a wounded Vijay struggles to say.

"What would that be?" Warren asks the Super Fusion Warrior.

"Give Master Jean enough time to gather up energy for the Super Saiya-jin level three transformation." Vijay answers as he stands up uneasily on his feet.

"Easier said then done, but what are we just sitting on our asses for? Let's do this!" a revamped up Edens says standing up right next to Vijay. The others stand up and nod in agreement.

The Mega Android grabs Master Jean by the hair, lifting him up to face level. "Your try of keeping me entertained failed. I'm finish with you, good-bye. Maybe you'll do better in the afterlife." The Mega Android gathers up power for the Biv Glez in his free hand. Just as he moves his arm toward Master Jean's heart, the feet of Joe and Edens knocks the Mega Android away from the black Saiya-jin.

Edens then hits the Mega Android in the chest with a knee strike. Joe then comes in with a kick to the face of the Mega Android. The Mega Android puts up one arm as both Edens and Joe begin a combo of attacks onto him. "Get lost!" The Mega Android yells out as he smacks the two away from him. "Gah?!"

Jean and Warren both in Super Saiyux-jin mode, appear with their fists buried in the stomach of the Mega Android. "YAH!!!" The two Super Saiyux-jins shout in unison as they send the Mega Android sliding backwards with two Ki Beams.

The Mega Android lets out an annoying growling sound as he begins walking against the beams toward Warren and Jean. The two then bring their other arms forward firing two extra Ki Beams at the Mega Android. The Mega Android is pushed back once again.

"GAH!!!" The Mega Android screams out as a shockwave of his power explodes, sending the two Super Saiyux-jins flying backwards.

Just then, the Mega Android is knocked upward when Vijay and Jrian attacked with an underground uppercut. Vijay then performs the attack he was going to test on the Mega Android when he first arrived. Jrian appears in front of Vijay in a sprinting starting position just as the huge ring of fire appears in line of the Mega Android's location.

"Jrian's…" Jrian says as he launches upward to the ring of fire and the Mega Android.

"Burning…" Vijay says as he fires a huge Ki Blast just behind Jrian.

"Punch of…" Jrian along with Vijay's Ki Blast pass threw the huge ring of fire. An armor of fire surrounds Jrian, while his left fist glows a bright burning glow from Vijay's Ki Blast.

"Judgment!" Vijay and Jrian shout in unison, just as Jrian hits the Mega Android straight across the jaw. The fire surrounding Jrian's body moves down his left arm onto the Mega Android.

When Jrian was completely facing away from the Mega Android, he snaps his fingers, which cause a series of explosions all over the Mega Android's body.

"Hell Yeah! Jrian's got the moves! Jrian's the only Mega Warrior around here…!!!" Jrian begun his taunting when the Mega Android comes out threw the smoke slamming head first into Jrian's forehead. That sends the young fusion fighter toward the ground. Vijay looks upward seeing Jrian heading toward him. Then his eyes widen when a series of Dooms Day Arrows rain down onto him around the falling Jrian.

The Mega Android lifts up his arms blocking the sidekicks from Edens and Joe. Edens and Joe jump back then move forward at the Mega Android with a series of attacks. Jean and Warren then join in also; follow shortly by Vijay and Jrian. The Mega Android moves quickly has he dodges and blocks each one of their attacks with ease.

The Mega Android smacks Joe down, than axe handles Vijay next to the ground. Joe reappears joining into the fight just as Edens is sent crashing to the ground. It continues as Vijay replaces Edens, etc. The Mega Android lowers his head as he crosses his arms in an X-position in front of himself, just as Jean, Warren, Joe, Vijay, Edens and Jrian all punched the Mega Android at the same time. The Super Explosive Wave sends the Legendary Warriors crashing hard into the ground.

"You fools you must really want to die that quickly if you're standing up again." the Mega Android says as he watches them struggle to get back on their feet. The Mega Android brings one arm out in front of him, bend pointing upward. He closes the palm of his hand into a fist, just as the symbol of the Saigux family crest appears under the feet of Jean, Edens, Warren, Vijay, Joe and Jrian.

"Farewell friends of the Saiya-jins! I enjoyed sending time with you all. Chou Tiozi Foti…!?!" The Mega Android started to raise his arm above his head, but stops half the way when he senses a new Ki signal. He turns his head to the right as his eyes widen in shock. "That…tha…that's…"

The screen switches to the spaceship that arrived out in space. The image moves inside to the main deck of the ship, as we see a large group of people wearing dark purple hoodies with baggy black jeans and masks sitting in front of control panels; video monitors; etc. A bearded man wearing half of a mask that covers only his eyes and nose begins giving orders to the hoodie masked wearing beings.

"Find the fuck out where this fucking Ki signal is coming from, you assholes!"

"Sir! The Ki signal is coming from down on the planet called Earth."

"We got video source of the Ki signal, sir!"

"Then what the fuck are you shit-faces doing! Get the motherfucker on the flat screen!"

A few seconds pass as the flat screen hanging from the ceiling turns on. All of the hoodie wearing masks turn their attention to the image playing.

"Hahaha! What a great surprise! He's reach that level of power since he escaped from me. This is great, hahaha!" a new voice laughs from farther behind the heavy cursing half mask character.

"Mr. Matio, what orders should I give these bastards?" the half mask character asks the figure sitting in the captain's chair. The figure takes a long drink from a beer can as he leans back in the chair. Most of his body from the head to half the way pass the chest is covered in the shadows. Around him are alien chicks in chains holding trays of beer and huge cigars.

"Ahh~~!" the figure known as 'Mr. Matio' leans forward as he holds the beer can from the top as his hand glows. "Set a course to Earth, time to throw a huge block party for this new planet!" A painful moaning sound comes from down in front of Mr. Matio's feet as the liquid metal of the melting beer can that he's holding drips over a bondage alien chick lying on the ground in front of his feet.

"You assholes heard the badass mother home fucking dogg! Time to show the #%#! down on Earth how the R-Bloodz party!" the half-masked character shouts to the other hoodie masked wearing thugs. They all give a shouting agreement as a rap song starts to play across the ship.

"_(I think it's time for a reunion little Jinnie.)"_ Mr. Matio says softly to himself as he stares at the image on the flat screen, which shows Master Jean standing in full power mode of Super Saiya-jin level three stage, who is looking upward toward the direction of the Mega Android.

_**The fight between Master Jean and the Mega Android just entered another level once again! Will the full power mode of Super Saiya-jin level three be enough to finish this battle with the Mega Android? Even if it does, what about this arrive of the mysterious Mr. Matio and his thugs known as the R-Bloodz? Find out next time on the final three- part episode of the Master Jean vs. the Mega Android fight! On Dimension Ball X-treme!!**_

"_It would be a wonderful night to watch a full moon today."_

_*Insert sound of a loud roaring growl*_


	8. Ep28 What! The Golden Oozaru! 3 of 3

**Rating: PG-13 to R (the rating will mostly go into the R put, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball X-treme

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: 03:11pm Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Forest- 21 miles away from a little town**

**Episode 28 "****What?! The Golden Oozaru?! The true force of Master Jean.****"**

"That…tha…that's the power of Super Saiya-jin level three?!" the Mega Android shouts in shock as he stares downward at the black Saiya-jin.

"This is the full power of it, Android." Master Jean answers the Mega Android.

"Full power?" the Mega Android whispers as he cancels the attack he was about to perform on the others. He then disappears, as Master Jean jumps backwards blocking a reappearing punch from the Mega Android. "Let me help you test out this full power!" an excited Mega Android yells as he hits Master Jean with a Blaster Shot.

The attack sends the black Saiya-jin sliding backwards about two feet. "Hehehe, stupendous! Simply stupendous! Hahahahaha!" the Mega Android laughs in joy. The Mega Android then attacks with a series of punches, which Master Jean dodges before counter attacking with an elbow strike that knocks the Mega Android off his feet. Master Jean then follows up with a high kick toward the Mega Android's chin.

The Mega Android is sent upward into the sky, he then phases out, just as Master Jean showed up to throw a punch. The Mega Android reappears behind the black Saiya-jin throwing a punch of his own, which goes right threw the after-image of Master Jean. The Mega Android is then sent crashing to the ground from a powerful axe handle.

"Ultimate Mega Bang Attack!" Master Jean yells as he launches the attack down after the Mega Android. The ground rumbles from the aftermath of the blast. Master Jean then heads downward into the smoke knocking the Mega Android right out of it and continues the assault on him.

"You seemed a bit sluggish, Android." Master Jean taunts to the Mega Android. The Mega Android growls angry as he throws a wild left hook toward Master Jean. Master Jean slips under it and counterattacks with an elbow jab to the Mega Android's mouth.

The Mega Android bounces across the ground before landing outside the forest. The Mega Android gets on his knees and starts breathing quickly before looking up to see the black Saiya-jin standing just a few feet in front of him.

"You're not that out of breath, are ya Android?" Master Jean asks the Mega Android, "Because I'm not done making you take responsibility for the ones you killed, but mostly for taking away the one person I CARE FOR THE MOST IN MY FULL CURSED LIFE!!"

His aura explodes as he launches right at the Mega Android nailing him with a knee strike to the forehead. Master Jean continues the attack with a fury of punches that hits the Mega Android each time. The Mega Android stumbles back covering half of his bloody face with his right hand.

"(_Cur…se, cursed it!_)" the Mega Android glares toward the Super Saiya-jin level three, full power black Saiya-jin warrior as the gem in his forehead glows a tiny bit. He then lets out a loud animal roar as the ground breaks apart around him. Master Jean stops in his tracks as he watches the Mega Android closely. He is then sent flying in the next second across the lake that was close by. Master Jean flips himself onto one knee and looks straight ahead noticing that the Mega Android is gone.

"(_Where did he disappear too?!_)" Master Jean's eyes move quickly as he tries to find the Mega Android's location. Master Jean hears something behind him and quickly turns around firing a Ki Blast. The blast destroys a nearby tree as a woodpecker flies away from it. Master Jean blinks a couple of times before taking a deep breath of air. Just then the water from the lake explodes upward as the Mega Android speeds out of it grabbing Master Jean by the back of the head and slams him into a billboard.

The Mega Android then speeds over to a nearby house with a pool, still holding Master Jean. He then tosses Master Jean down at the pool, who hits the diving board before landing in the pool.

"Bleah! Cough, ack!" a coughing Master Jean comes up for air then lies half out over the edge of the pool, trying to catch his breath. Master Jean's face is then smashed into the Mega Android's knee. The Mega Android grabs the black Saiya-jin warrior by the neck and floats over to the middle part of the pool and holds Master Jean's head underwater.

"Hahahaha! What a way for you to die! Huh, hero? You're about to die by downing, who would had seen that, with your powers, bahahaha!" the Mega Android laughs as Master Jean struggles under the Mega Android's grip. The Mega Android continues laughing as the failing arms of Master Jean causes huge splashes in the pool around them. Two seconds later Master Jean's arms drop dead in the water.

"What? Already?" the Mega Android says disappointedly as he begins loosen the grip on the black Saiya-jin's neck. Just then Master Jean begins moving his lips. "Huh? So you're still alive, but you need to speak up if you have something to say before you die."

"I said...Dooms Day Blast!" Master Jean shouts as he quickly places his hands right in front of the Mega Android's chest as two black beams of energy sends him straight up in the sky.

"Gah!?!" the Mega Android grunts in annoyance before he stops himself in mid-air by using a Ki Barrier to cancel out the weak version of Master Jean's Dooms Day Blast. "This fun and games is over! You hear me Saiya...!!!" the Mega Android's eyes widen when he sees Master Jean flying straight toward him with a gold glowing closed fist.

"You're right Broly! It is over! DRAGON FIST!" Master Jean yells as he throws his fist upward in front of him as a huge golden dragon soars toward the Mega Android. The Mega Android's face turns to horror as the dragon's face closes onto him. As the dragon is just inches from the Mega Android, it scatters away into particles as Master Jean reappears with his fist tapping the Mega Android's stomach. The Mega Android looks down at the black Saiya-jin in disbelief as he and the others are noticing that Master Jean has de-transformed back to his normal form. A single bead of sweat rolls down Master Jean's forehead, as he released that he just lost his chance to finish off the Mega Android right there and then.

A giant sized smile appears on the Mega Android's face. "So close. So close! Yet not enough, now goodbye hero!" the Mega Android hits Master Jean above himself with an open palm strike, then fires the Nelbuo Liganib Jokcatta at Master Jean. This sends the black Saiya-jin straight into outer space.

About half the way in space, Master Jean slips off the blast. He then grabs at his own neck while his eyes start turning blood-shot.

"(_This can't be happening. I need to get back fast and now!_)" Master Jean shouts in fear inside his own head as he blasts straight back to Earth. Blood begins sneaking out of his closed eyes and mouth as well as his nose and ears.

Master Jean starts opening one eye to see how closer he is to the planet, only to start feeling strange as his heart at the moment begins beating loudly and quickly while he stares at Earth in a glaze. His body starts going through a metamorphism change just as the image switches back down to Earth, as we see that the spaceship the character known as Mr. Matio was in had landed in the middle of Central Park. Random people talk and whisper to each other as they see large numbers of beings wearing masks, hoodies and baggy black pants coming out of the ship. At the entrance of the ship, the one called Mr. Matio stops in between the door. He turns his head as he speaks to the half-mask wearing thug behind him. "Henko, I'm leaving you in charge of the ship and the round up mission. Understand?"

"Fucking understood, Mr. Matio sir!" Henko answers.

An evil grin appears on Mr. Matio's mouth as he turns his head forward, and then looks up at the non-moon starry night sky. "It would be a wonderful night to watch a full moon, today." the mysterious Mr. Matio says softly.

The screen switches over to an already rumble between the Mega Android and rest of the Legendary Warriors, just as something huge crashes just behind the Mega Android. They all look at the giant dust cloud as a giant yellow colored monkey stands up out of the dust roaring loudly.

_**We're closing onto the concussing of this battle. To get back to Earth before dying in outer space, Master Jean has transformed into the Golden Oozaru. Not only do our Saiyux-jins and human heroes have to worry about the Mega Android, this mysterious Mr. Matio and his R-Bloodz thugs, but now they have to survive against the person who was trying to save them. Find out on the next episode of Dimension Ball X-treme!! Because you ain't going want to miss the ending of it!**_

_"Hello...little brother."_


	9. Ep29 Hello little brother

**AN: It's been a while since I updated this story. No I haven't forgotten about it or gave up on it. I just had a writer's block then a whole bunch of shit going on in my life that kept me away from continuing this. I already wrote out a few episodes after this one, it's just going to take a bit of time before I put them up due to my limited time on a computer. Also some time down the road I'm going to rewrite and edit the past episodes that I wrote, just to fix a few things. Not sure when that will be yet. Anyway enjoy the latest episode to the story**.

**Rating: PG-13 to ****R**** (the rating will mostly go into the ****R**** part, during the fighting)  
Gene: Cursing, blood, gore (a few certain parts in the fight scenes), strong violence.**

Dimension Ball

**X-treme**

The End of The Beginning Era

Mega Android Saga

**Time: ****03:50pm****Year: 2007 A.D. Location: Earth – Forest- 21 miles away from a little town**

**Episode 29 "Hello little brother…"**

Master Jean looks up just above him. His eyes widen in surprised and shock of what is in front of his own eyes, the very image of…

Before we continue from there, lets return to where we left off last episode, but! Before that! Let us see what we know about the black Saiya-jin warrior known as Master Jean.

Master Jean, a very mysterious person. The many when's, where's, and why's questions surrounding him, still remain unanswered as for now. He first appeared during the fight with Zitoga saving Dogeto's life. He showed everyone the combined power of SSJ3 and Mystic, easily owning Zitoga's ass in till his ego got the hold of himself. Allowing Zitoga to transform and turn the fight around. Master Jean and the others were saved just in time with the sacrifice of a half human half Saiyux-jin, by the name of Joey. Master Jean stayed on this version of Earth to help Rokan and Dogeto train the young inexperienced fighters against a threat that destroyed countless dimensions including the home of the famous Z-Fighters. The training stop short when a near dead Rokan told them that Zitoga had return and was evening stronger than before. Master Jean now seeming to take the role of leader, starts the fight against Zitoga once again, but loses quickly in the passages. During the fight it seems like Master Jean lost the ability to call forth his Mystic power. This seems strange concluding that the 'Mystic' power is basically just the complete unlocking of the user's hidden power from the Kais.

With the help of the young fighters combining all of their attacks together, Master Jean adds his own power into it finally destroying Zitoga at last. Before leaving Earth to train out in space, Master Jean using powers he learn in some other dimensional world creates an enteral dragon for the young fighters to use on this Earth.

Now skip three years into the future, everyone who died fighting against Zitoga have been return to life with the dragon balls. Master Jean along with the Saiya-jins Rokan and Dogeto put together a tournament to test out the young fighters' strengths and also to find new warriors to join into the fight against a being known only as 'The New Evil'.

Yet instead they bring in a new threat against them in the form of Androids. After getting owned completely by these Androids, it wasn't over yet. The three half Saiyux-jin half human brothers; John, Joey, and Brian were then assaulted by an Android version of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin Broli. The fight against Android Broli continues on, forcing the Saiya-jins and Saiyux-jins to join forces with the other Androids. The Androids one by one are defeated and absorb by Android Broli. Just as Android Broli is about to finish his Mega Android transformation, Master Jean arrives after training inside the portable Time Chamber, only to watch the Android version of his old love to be absorb by Android Broli, as she lays Master Jean's arms.

The battle between Master Jean and the Mega Android started right away. All most winning the battle against the Mega Android, Master Jean's full power SSJ3ran out of juice in the middle of the Dragon Fist attack. Not wasting this chance, the Mega Android sends the black Saiya-jin warrior out into space. While returning to finish off the remaining survivors of the fight against him, the Mega Android. Master Jean returns to Earth in a golden yellow giant monkey form. Now the conclusions of this fight…Warren, Edens, Vijay, Jean, Joey, Joe, and Brian look on in awe of the Golden Oozaru in front of them. "Is this good or bad for us?" Joe asks no one in particle. The Golden Oozaru lets out a loud roar that sends shockwaves of dust across the ground.

"I'm going for bad!" Warren shouts out as the fist comes clashing down near them. Barely getting out of the way the young fighters are met with the other fist of the Golden Oozaru. Vijay, Jean, Edens and Warren being the unlucky ones get trap underneath the second fist as it hits the ground, While Joe, Joey and Brian are knock backwards from the derbies of the attack.

"Warren?!" Brian yells in horror, worrying about his cousin.

"You're not forgetting someone are you?" a voice speaks from behind the young Brian. Brian turns his head toward the voice as his eyes show the look of a little boy scared out of his mind, The Mega Android grins evilly before raising a Ki forming hand to the youngest half Saiyux-jin half human fighter. Right before the finishing attack could hit Brian a boulder the size of a house hits both him and the Mega Android. Knocking Brian unconscious and sending the Mega Android tumbling backwards. "Tch! You're starting to get on my nerves!" the Mega Android growls in annoyance while staring toward the rampaging giant golden monkey.

A huge mass of Ki Blasts attack the Mega Android from each side of him. "If you're thinking we…we…we're going to…to… let you kill Master Jean, then yo…yo…you're going to have to take us out," a frighten Joe gulps loudly "first!"

"Coming out of someone who can't stop shaking, hardly makes it a threat. It's kind of sad really." Mega Android turns his head to the only human fighter there. "Now perish weakling!"

The Mega Android launches straight at Joe, just as he is right in front of the human about to put his fist right into the human's neck. Both of them are hit hard by a giant energy beam. Joe in some crazy lucky reason survives the beam thanks to the Mega Android being right in front of the beam. Yet due to the size and power of the beam, Joe is sent crashing backwards and with hardly any energy left, he's only able to lay helpless on the ground badly wounded.

"Koff! Koff! Curse you bastard! I can't tell if you're randomly attacking or if you know actually what is it you're doing, but I had enough!" An aura expands around the Mega Android as he unlocks more of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin power inside. _ 71… 75… 82% and climbing steady _A computer voice inside the Mega Android's head speaks telling him how much of the LSSJ power he's letting out. _90% of the Legendary Super __Saiya-jin__ DNA unlock!_

Inside a dome green neo like aura, the Mega Android stands looking upward at the Golden Oozaru form of Master Jean. His muscles growing near the half size if he were to transform into his legendary form any minute. "You bore me, Master Jean." The Mega Android vanishes and reappears kicking the Golden Oozaru across the face sending it stumbling backwards. The Golden Oozaru growl in pain as it brings a hand down above the Mega Android in hopes of crashing him into the ground like a bug. The Mega Android flies in between the middle and ring fingers escaping the attack and fires a Blaster Shot at the Golden Oozaru that knocks it onto its back. The Golden Oozaru lets out another giant energy beam from its mouth hitting the Mega Android on target full force. The Mega Android screams out in pain as he is sent flying backwards from the beam. Standing back on its feet, the Golden Oozaru begins pounding its chest while letting out a proud victory like roar before throwing boulders made out of the ground itself in every direction. "Ugh...curse him again." The Mega Android shakes his head trying to shake away the dizziness surrounding his mind at the moment. The Mega Android looks up in surprise as a huge shadow covers over him just before a boulder half the size of a battleship lands right on top of him. The boulder is then vaporized into tiny pebbles as an enraged Mega Android launches back toward the Golden Oozaru. "AGGH! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF ANYMORE! CERTAINY NOT BY SOME PATICATIC SAIYA-JIN THAT CRIES OVER SOME AREADY DEAD STUPID GIRL!"

Something snaps inside the Golden Oozaru as it lets out its own rage filled roar before jumping right toward the Mega Android. Spatter of blood flies up into the air, as Jean starts coughing up blood while coming to. Trying to sit himself up he can feel the broken ribs inside poking dangerously close to his liver. He opens his eyes while sweat pours down his forehead. In front of him, the Mega Android and the Golden Oozaru form of Master Jean are ripping apart the planet as they try to kill each other.

"That's right asshole, she was nothing but a whore! She left your weak crying ass. Want to hear the things she did with the other Androids? Huh?! Oh! How about I bring her out right now and you can watch what she and I can do together, what do you say Master Jean?" The Mega Android sinisterly taunts toward the Golden Oozaru with a psycho look in his eyes.

The Golden Oozaru stops moving as it lets out a sad low defeated gunt while tears fall down its face. Using this chance, the Mega Android hits the Golden with a powerful Nelbou Liganib Jokcatta that knocks the Golden Oozaru off its feet a hundred feet backwards. Landing almost ear length toward a painful Jean is lying around. Jean looks over toward the Golden Oozaru wondering what to do in his state to get away from it. Yet at the same time wondering how to help it, knowing it is Master Jean inside there. A friend who has been risking his life to save them from this monstrous Android before them. Someone who had thought his long lost love was gone only to reshow up as an enemy and an Android in front of himself. Then to watch her disappear right in front of his own eyes again.

Seeing Master Jean while in the Golden Oozaru from lying on its back as it cries in sadness and despair. Jean not being able to take the sorry state he sees in front of him begins yelling toward Master Jean. "What the fuck! I don't know what this bastard been saying to you, but you stop this stupid whining shit! I can't believe you're a version of me from another dimension, it makes me disgusted with myself just looking at you...Bleah!" Jean falls hard back to the floor as a piece of a broken rib closely rips open his liver. Lying back taking in slow painful breathes for a minute, Jean begins talking toward the Golden Oozaru once more. "Taseira, she...just before you showed up had lost her will."

"Grrooh..." The Golden Oozaru speaks almost asking in a way toward Jean 'what he meant by Taseira lost her will?'.

"When the green hair Android's plan for us tapping Broli onto other dimension failed thanks to their creator...a real stupid fucking bitch setting a self destruct mode onto the computers any everything in the lab to blow up if the bitch wasn't alive anymore. Yet, heh then you showed up at last. Late, but still you showed up. Even knowing that it was too late for her to be saved by you. Try to remember the look in her eyes has you held her just before disappearing into Broli. Those were the eyes of someone who regain their will, their hope. You gave it to her that feeling at that very last second, and I can't be wrong about this. I'm 100% certain as she was being absorbed into Broli, she kept that feeling you returned to her."

Tears flow down the Golden Oozaru's face once more, yet this time instead of despair likeness to the tears last time. This time the tears still filled with sadness is mixed with a happiness and apposing style to it also.

"Don't let the feeling you gave her be wasted like this. With you on your back crying like a baby." Jean with his own tears starting to roll down his cheeks speaks almost to a whisper toward the Golden Oozaru.

"What a touching story." The Mega Android answering meekly toward them. "Now can I get back to killing all of you scrum!"

The Mega Android begins to power up a Vaporizing Ki Bomb only to be stop in mid power up when the Golden Oozaru starts flashing brightly. "What the hell is it now?!" The Mega Android shouts in annoyance when the flashing gets so bright that it blinds everyone in a 300 raids. Few minutes later the Mega Android rubs the blurs in front of his eyes away. "Damn it! What stupid trick you fools going to use next to push back your deaths, huh?!"

"How about a new transformation, Broli?" A familiar voice speaks in front of the Mega Android. The Mega Android rubs and blinks his eyes in till the image in front of him finally comes into focus. His eyes not believing what's in front of him, but knowing it's real, stands the black Saiya-jin known as Master Jean in Super Saiya-jin level four. His hair reaching down half way behind his back is now a redness brown color while strands fall down in front of his shoulders. A dark yellowness fur covers most of his body, expect for his face, head and fingers. The eyes now a fierily violet color stares straight up toward the Mega Android with nothing but hate."Let's end this once and for all Broli. No more hiding back anything!" Master Jean says as he brings forth the full strength of his new transformation out into the open.

"Tch! You asshole, don't think this is going to save you!" The Mega Android yells out in anger as he unlocks 100% of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's DNA power inside his systems. The jewel in his forehead expands out across the top of his head. The eyes become most psychopath look to them. Streaks of yellow mixes into the black color of his hair. The two fighters now at their full strength stare toward each other, trying to find each other's weakness in their stances. Master Jean leans his head toward the side as the Mega Android's right fist breezes by. Phasing out, the Mega Android dodges a half high kick from the black Saiya-jin. Master Jean turns around firing a huge Ki Blast into the appearing Mega Android hitting it right in the face. Surprised by the blast, the Mega Android can't block the fury of combo rain of punches against his face and body. With an axe handle kick landing hard down on top of the android's head. The Mega Android crashes hard into the earth. The Mega Android stands up and turns his head upward only to see a mass of Ki Blasts rain down on him. Creating a barrier just in a nick of time, saves him from non-worthily damage. "AHH!" The Mega Android yells as he launches back toward Master Jean throwing punches and kicks everywhere at the Super Saiya-jin level four black Saiya-jin. Dodging each attack that comes toward him, Master Jean then lands another hit on the Mega Android. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" The Mega Android lets the aura around him explode in a series of shockwaves that causes Master Jean to fly backwards away from him. Launching at almost god like speed, he rams his knee hard into Master Jean's stomach that catches the Saiya-jin off guard. Grabbing hold of Master Jean's head, the Mega Android reputably hits the Saiya-jin in the face with a Maui Thai knee strike. "Hahahaha! Take that and that!" The Mega Android laughs as he continues the beating.

"...Roar and burn it all...Dragon's Flaming Death Roar!" Master Jean's own body heats up past volcanic levels as he fires a flaming Ki Beam from his own mouth at the Mega Android.

"Gah?!" The Mega Android screams as the beam sends him flying back a few feet from the black Saiya-jin. "I'll kill you! Kill you!" The Mega Android shouts in rage as he powers up thirty Vaporizing Ki Bombs in front of himself. "Die you fucking scum!" Each one is sent hauling toward Master Jean while just floating there, Master Jean closes his eyes while breathing in slowly then opens his eyes once more as he brings his arms up in a stance just as the Vaporizing Ki Bombs surround him. His own aura explodes around him like a tornado that breaks apart all thirty of the Vaporizing Ki Bombs to nothing at all.

"...phew!" Letting out a long breath of relief, Master Jean stares back toward the shocked android. "Now it's time to start the suffering before your death android." With that Master Jean disappears behind the Mega Android sending him flying into a nearby mountain with a single elbow strike. As red lightning bolts flow up and down his left arm. A huge redness ball of energy forms in front of his open palm. "Ultra Mega Bang Attack." Master Jean speaks in a monotone voice as the attack is sent flying toward the Mega Android's location.

The mountain explodes into a huge dust cloud from the blast. Out of the dust, an enraged Mega Android speeds toward the black Saiya-jin. For the first time, bloodily oil drips from wounds on the Mega Android's body. "AAAGHHH!" Ramming a full force jab into Master Jean's face, the Mega Android continues with multiple jabs to the face. "Take this, Blaster Shot!" Shouts the Mega Android as he pushes the neo green Ki Ball right into the face of Master Jean. A furry hand reaches out of the smoke grabbing hold of the Mega Android's neck. The Mega Android's eyes widen in horror as repeating Ki Blasts hit him in the chest. "Gahh!" Coughing up more blood oil, the Mega Android falls to his knees only to be knock backwards three feet on his back by a kick from Master Jean.

Walking toward the Mega Android, Master Jean picks him up by the jewel sticking out of his forehead. Screaming in pain the Mega Android stares into those hateful violet eyes filled with no emotion at all. Just fierily cold straight hate stares back at the Mega Android. "I told you android that before I killed you, I would make you pay for taking away Iy Taseira from me. NOW BURN AND SURFOR FROM MY HATE!" A giant flaming head of a dragon surrounds both of them. The screams from the Mega Android could be heard loud and clear over the roaring Ki of the attack. Meanwhile behind some trees, a pilot from the Air Force that tried to stop these two monsters before (back in Episode 26) looks on scared at the giant flaming dragon head, just fifty feet before him.

"_Ah...ah...ah...it's not real...This isn't real!?_" The scared pilot now panicking out of control turns around and begins running away. A few yards away, the scared pilot falls to the ground while grabbing his now bleeding shoulder in pain. "Aghh! It burns!" Opening his eyes, he sees figures all around him carrying guns that look like something out of a sci-fi movie. Each figure wears a hoody with a mask covering their faces. "Not real, not real, this isn't real," almost crying now the pilot repeats over and over out loud. "Nightmare, this is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

A huge shadow appears in front of the sorry pilot. "Nightmare? Why yes it is, but this nightmare is just ready for its joint to take off. Welcome to a block party that'll haunt you for the rest of your life, hahaha!" The voice of Mr. Matio's laughter fills up the sky as the screen moves back toward the battle between the Mega Android and Master Jean.

"Ah...ah...ah..." A bloodily Mega Android stands half bent over. "How...can this be? I have the power of the Legendary Super Saiya-jin's DNA inside of me. I shouldn't be losing like THIS!" The Mega Android jumps at Master Jean, but is sent falling to the ground from a low tripping kick to his ankles. Reputably the Mega Android launches into a fail attempt of hitting the black SSJ4 warrior in front of him.

Master Jean stands over the Mega Android, staring right down at him. "It's over...Broli. You should have never drag down her name like you did."

"Hehehehe...I'll make you pay for absorbing her, you shouldn't had taken her away! Don't call her that! She! She! She! You just won't stop talking about that fucking whore will you?!" The Mega Android yells as he looks up at Master Jean with eyes filled with even more psychopath look in them then before. The aura around the Mega Android grows and expands around him in a giant super explosion that sends Master Jean upward in the air. "DIE BY HER AND YOUR OWN HANDS! WITH THE ATTACK BOTH OF YOU HELP CREATE TOGETHER FOR HER!" Five pitch black Ki Beams in the shape of arrows form just above the Mega Android's head pointing straight up at Master Jean. "Dooms Day Arrows!" Throwing an arm forward toward the location of the black Saiya-jin, the Mega Android sends the Ki arrows right at him. "Kehahaha...HAKEHEHEHEKEHEHE...Ga...GAGHH!" The Mega Android's whole body fills up with sharp pains. Looking down at himself, he looks in complete shock. The arrows that he sent at Master Jean are now struck inside his own body, imprisonment him against the ground, non able to move at all from his location. The Mega Android's eyes snap right back toward Master Jean just in time to see a redness orange ball of energy forming bigger and bigger above the black Saiya-jin's head.

"All of my hate and anger is inside this attack. Let's see what's more powerful, _Broli_! My HATE or your sorry excuse of the LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYA-JIN'S POWER!" Master Jean brings his two arms from above his head downward tossing the giant bomb right at the Mega Android. "DOOMS DAY BOMB!" The huge red/orange Ki Bomb falls right on top of the Mega Android, ripping apart the Earth all around the Mega Android. Inside the attack as the Mega Android's body is being destroyed painfully apart. His mind fills up with what Master Jean just said about his LSSJ's DNA power being incomplete.

_"No...! It can't be, I'm Broli the Legendary Super Saiya__-jin__! I have to be?! I have all of his memories and power! This power of mine is real it's not a fake incomplete upgrade! It can't be true?! He...he...he would know! Yes! Yes! He would be able to tell if I'm the real deal or a fake attempt. I have to find him and make him tell me even if I have to kill me to tell me!_" The Mega Android then screams one final word a name before disappearing once and for all inside the Dooms Day Bomb. "_**KAKAROTTO!**_" The Dooms Day Bomb shrinks down in size in till it vanishes finally, leaving behind a huge crater in the Earth itself only. Slowly floating down to the bottom of the crater, his body flashes a blinding light once more as he retransforms back to his normal state.

"Iy..." Master Jean whispers to himself as he stares down at the ground at his feet.

"Bravo! Bravo! You're full of surprises today, aren't you little Jinnie?"

Master Jean's eyes widen in fear as he hears the voice with the loud clapping just above him. Slowly lifting up his head toward the voice, his whole body shaking in severs. "Ah...ha...R...Re...Re...Rex..."

"Hello, little brother..." Mr. Matio smiles down at Master Jean. Rex Matio, a seven foot tall man. His long beaded hair tried back in a ponytail. Three earrings hang from both ears. A pimp style coat hangs over his shoulders while his chest is fully bare. The wrists on both hands are covered with golden chains. At the lower half, is a pair of baggy dark purple Gi pants. The feet are bare besides from tape wrap around them. "...it's been awhile Jinu Matio." The screen moves out showing Rex Matio and the R-Bloodz completely surrounding Master Jean, now known as Jinu Matio; the baby brother of Rex Matio. While the remaining Saiyux-jins, plus Joe are now trap in cages sucking their power away.

( The older brother of Master Jean has arrived on Earth! Already capturing our heroes, what does he have in plan?! Get ready for the untold past of Iy Taseira, Rex Matio and Master Jean aka Jinu Matio to be finally told! On the next episode of Dimension Ball X-treme!)

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy it. Next will be the start of the 'The Untold History of the Matio Family' Saga Special. Here's a preview teaser for you guys.**

_**He came to them as a hero when they needed it the most, but what they didn't know was that he was supposed to kill them instead. Now with his past caught up to him at last, what will Master Jean do? Will he protect this new home to him from his own dark past in the form of his older brother Rex Matio or will he betray the trust he has grained with his new friends and destroy them all? Find out as the untold dark past of Rex Matio, Iy Taseira and Master Jean/Jinu Matio is finally told! To protect or to destroy? Which one will he choose?!**_


End file.
